Sweet Bitter Words, Unlike Nothing I Have Heard
by Pain Not the Measure of Mercy
Summary: Kat Scott is a new Diva in the WWE who just started a storyline with Chris Jericho. What happens when Chris realizes he likes Kat after Shane McMahon takes an interest? Characters include: Shane McMahon, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Maria Kanellis and OC
1. Know Me

Author's Note: Ok so I have no idea where I am going with this and I don't even know if I should continue but I've had this sitting on my computer since like the middle of December and I figured I'd see if anyone like it enough for me to continue...

* * *

**_Know Me_**

"So? How was the kiss?" Trish asked one of her best friends, Kat Scott. Kat smiled.

At 26 years old Katherine Scott was living out her dream of being a WWE Diva. She was two months into a program with Chris Jericho, and tonight their on-screen relationship had gone from platonic to romantic with a steamy on-screen kiss.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 I'd give him a strong 9.8." Kat joked then added. "But it's Chris. He's like one of my best friends, I don't see him that way."

"Why?" Trish asked. "He's gorgeous! And apparently a great kisser!" After a brief pause she added. "Maybe you're a lesbian."

Kat rolled her eyes. "What because I don't like one guy I'm a lesbian? Besides if he's so amazing why don't you date him?"

"Because I have Randy!" Trish said jokingly. "And don't get snappy with me! I'm just trying to help you. So sue me if I think you to would make a cute couple. No one ever listens to poor little Trish." Trish added the last line playfully.

"Yes the whole the world would be better off if everyone would just listen to you."

"Yes. It would." Trish smiled.

Kat returned her smile and both women walked out of the Women's Locker Room laughing.

"Hey, I'm going to get some coffee. You want some?" Kat asked Trish.

"No but hurry up I want to get back to the hotel."

"Oh well if you are in a hurry you go ahead. I had some people I wanted to talk to anyway. I'll just see you at the hotel."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go on and watch your soap."

"Hey! Today is an important episode! Jason and Elizabeth might be getting together!" Trish pouted jokingly.

"Haven't they been 'might be getting together' for like 6 months?"

"Yes! And if today is the day they finally do and you make me miss it I will have to kill you!"

Kat backed away from Trish playfully.

"Hey I'm the one who suggested you go ahead and go now."

Trish laughed. "Ok I'm gone. I'll see you at the hotel."

The two women hugged then went in separate directions down the hall. Kat walked past where catering was to where the coffee was. While making her coffee she had that eerie feeling that someone was behind her, so to satisfy her own curiosity she turned around.

"Oh hello Mr. McMahon." she said slightly nervous.

"Mr. McMahon? No Mr. McMahon is my father. I'm just Shane."

"Oh sorry Mr. uh Shane."

"It's ok…" Shane paused not knowing her name.

"Katherine, Katherine Scott. Most people call me Kat."

"Or Kitty." Chris Jericho said joining the conversation. "Hey Shane when did you get back?"

"Friday, and its defiantly good to be back."

The conversation was interrupted by was Puscifer's Rev 22:20, Kat's ringtone. She apologized then backed away from the two men to answer the call. The conversation between Shane and Chris continued only now the main topic was Kat Scott.

Kat quickly answered her phone after reading the caller ID which read Maria.

"Kat? Oh my god! You have to get me out of this! This is like the worst fan date EVER!" Maria said frantically.

"Ok, where are you and what do you want me to do?" Kat answered as if this had happened before.

"We're at some little hole in the wall pizza place called George's. I'm hiding in the bathroom!"

"Wow, that bad?"

"Yes! Ok, here is the plan, I'm going to go back out there you call me and tell me there is some type of emergency and you have to come pick me up right now."

"Alight."

"Thanks! I owe you!" Maria said quickly then hung up.

Kat walked back over to Shane and Chris. When she was in earshot of their conversation it stopped, so she knew they were talking about her.

"Well I've got to go help Maria, it was nice to meet you Shane."

"You too Katherine, and I hope Maria's ok."

"Oh she will be just have to save her from a bad date." Kat smiled then turned her attention to Chris. "Call me tomorrow and we'll go over next week."

"No problem."

With that Kat picked up her iced coffee which was still sitting on the table and walked towards the parking lot. Purse in one hand and coffee in another, Kat dug through her purse looking for her cell phone as she continued to walk down the hall. After a minute of searching she finally found it, just in time to literally run into Shawn Michaels, who was coming out of Vince McMahon's office.

Kat, who was wearing a white tank top and jeans, got the worst of the spill.

"Damn it! Shawn, I am so sorry!"

"It's ok Kat I don't even think you got any on me. You on the other hand…" Shawn smiled. "I think you have effectively ruined that shirt."

"I know, now I have to go back to the hotel before I can go get Maria, she'll just love that." Kat said sarcastically.

"Well here take this one." Shawn said taking off his HBK shirt. "I'll just grab another one before I head out to the ring."

"Thanks Shawn! I'd give you a hug but then you'd be covered in coffee too." Shawn laughed.

"Well I have to go meet with Hunter about our match later but I'll call you Friday about dinner and you owe me a hug."

"Ok sounds perfect. Bye Shawn."

"Bye Kat."

Kat called Maria about the emergency while she was in the bathroom cleaning the coffee her and changing shirts. Within 10 minutes Kat had picked Maria and brought her back to the hotel. Trish was lying on the bed watching the end of General Hospital.

"Jason and Elizabeth are going to have a secret affair!" Trish announced to the pair.

"Affair? I thought Elizabeth and Lucky got a divorce." Maria stated.

"They did, but because of Jason's job as Sonny's personal assassin Elizabeth doesn't want anyone to target Jake if she and Jason got together. So they aren't telling anyone they are together." Kat explained to Maria.

"I thought you didn't watch it!" Trish stated.

"I don't but you tell me what happens anyway, so I get the just of it." Kat then turned her attention to Maria. "Maria, who was your roommate supposed to be?"

"Well it was supposed to be Mickie but something happened with her brother Kevin so its just me."

"Alright well you two can talk about what all happened I'm going to bed. Just come next door and get me when you want your room back."


	2. They Never Listen

Author's Note: This is as far as I got into the story(Not very...)

* * *

**_They Never Listen_**

Kat woke up the next morning still in Maria's hotel room. _They must have fallen asleep talking about soaps._ Kat thought as she got out of bed. After looking at the clock she decided a shower was a good idea. Thirty minutes later Kat was looking through Maria's bag for something to wear. She found a Triple H t-shirt that was big enough to be a dress for her and a pair of black jeans. After getting dressed she headed next door, to her surprise both Maria and Trish were awake. Trish was in the shower and Maria was straightening her hair.

"You look like death." Maria commented after seeing Kat's reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks, you look like hell too!" Kat said sarcastically.

"No like you really look like death. You're wearing all black and the skull with crown and hey is that my Triple H shirt?"

"Yeah, I needed something to wear."

"Oh I don't care if you wear it but you should know Ken and I had sex on it."

"What do you mean you had sex ON it?"

"Clothes went flying and his shirt just happened to end up under us."

"But it has be washed since then, RIGHT?"

Maria paused to freak Kat out, it worked. Kat started to take off the shirt.

"I'm just kidding, of course I washed it." Maria said laughing.

"Bitch."

"Shank."

"Whore."

"Tramp."

"Trick."

"Stripper."

"Prostitute."

"Slut."

"Ho."

Maria thought but couldn't think of another insult. "Damn, you always win!"

"I'm amazing. I know."

"Yeah yeah. Answer your phone Ms. Amazing." Maria said throwing Kat's cell phone. It began to ring mid air.

"How did you…?" Kat's question trailed off.

"Maybe I am amazing too." Maria said as Kat answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Morning Kitty."

"It's one pm Chris. Its officially afternoon."

"Ok fine! Good _afternoon_ Kitty."

"Much better."

"Want to meet me for lunch and we can go over next week?"

"Sure. When and where?"

"Twenty minutes, Maru's. Sound good?"

"Great."

"See you there Kitty."

"Bye Chris." Kat said laughing. Chris was the only person she allowed to call her Kitty, well not really allowed, more like put up with. Once Chris decided to call her Kitty there was no changing his mind, despite the numerous times Kat threatened him.

"Ohhhhh! Meeting Chris? Let me guess he is taking you to Kimimaru's!" Maria said as she finished straightening he hair.

"It's a business meeting, and yes we're going to Kimimaru's because we both like it."

"And he knows it's your favorite restaurant in D.C. Besides you both know you don't have to go out on your own time to go over your program. You could just do it Monday, like me and Santino."

"Yes but you hate Santino so you try to see him as little as possible. I, on the other hand, am actually friends with Chris."

"Or your just in denial." Trish said coming out of the bathroom.

"Ok your both right! I love Chris Jericho! I think about him all the time. I want to be with him, marry him, and have his children."

"Seriously?" Maria and Trish asked, both shocked by Kat's outburst.

"No!"

Both Trish and Maria had disappointed looks on their faces. Trish's frown immediately turn into a smile.

"Well at least you admitted it."

"What? I was… oh I give up!" Kat said frustrated as she left the hotel room.

"Have a good date!" Maria called out just before Kat slammed the door.

* * *

The drive to Kimimaru's was relatively short as the hotel was only ten minutes from the restaurant she saw Chris' car, so she hurried inside. When she got inside she was greeted by the owner, Kimimaru himself. 

"Hey Maru." Kat said hugging the 23 year old giant. At 6'6 Kimimaru was a very imposing person, and Kat had to look up to talk to him.

"Hey Kat I assume you're here to see Chris?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"In the back, you want me to bring you too something to eat?"

"No but some drinks would be nice."

"Rum and coke?"

"Yep, thanks."

"No problem babe."

Kat walked to the back of the restaurant. She saw Chris sitting with his back to her so she took this opportunity to sneak up on him. He was reading a book which played in her favor, he wasn't easily distracted if he was interested in what he was reading. Kat got within two feet of Chris before he spoke.

"I took the liberty of ordering us bacon cheese fries."

"How did you…"

"I saw your reflection in the napkin holder." Chris said putting down his book and turning to face her.

"Oh. Well good cause I ordered us some drinks." She said taking the sit across from him. "What are you reading?"

"Interview with the Vampire, ever heard if it?"

Kat smiled. "Yes, in fact I think that is _my_ book."

"What?"

"Who did you get it from?"

"Adam he stole it from…"

"Amy." Kat said finishing his statement. "And I gave it to her."

"Oh. Well is it any good?"

"Yea I liked the book better then the movie. The movie made Louis sound like a whiny bitch."

"There's a movie?"

"Yeah, I have it on DVD. You should come over and see it."

"Sounds like fun, how about Thursday." He suggested.

"Sure."

Their conversation was interrupted by a waitress who brought their food and drinks.

"So about next week?" Kat asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, Vince told you about your tag match with Trish right?"

"Yeah. Her and I vs. Melina and Jillian right?"

Chris nodded. "Well this is the set up Vince told me. You and Trish win the match and the Randy comes down to hurt Trish, sending a message to Jeff because of their on-screen relationship. You attack Randy trying to help Trish, so then he starts beating up on you. Then your knight in shining armor, that'd be me, comes down with Jeff to save the day!" Chris said the last part dramatically.

"Oh whatever would I do without you?" Kat sighed dramatically, mocking Chris' previous motion.

"I don't know Kat, I just don't know."


	3. Nothing but the Best for the Golden Boy

Author's Note: I had nothing to do in third period today so I wrote and actually got a whole chapter done! Yay!**_  
_**

* * *

**_Nothing but the Best for the Golden Boy_**

Shane McMahon had been thinking about Kat Scott since Monday night. Two days non-stop about someone he barely knew. But he knew he wanted her and with that in mind he walked into his father's office. Vince McMahon, who was on the phone, greeted him with a 'come in' and 'one second' motion. Shane sat down and silently waited for the phone call to end. After it did Vince turned his full attention to his son.

"Shane, what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about going back on-screen for a while."

"Really?" The surprise was evident in the elder McMahon's voice. "Well, did you have any idea's for a program?"

"Actually yes. I know you'll need another person for the Randy-Chris-Jeff angle. And when Jeff and Randy go singles Chris and I could continue with something."

"That actually sounds pretty good Shane. We can start it a week from Monday."

"Alright, I can call Chris and Kat and let them know the change. I assume you'll tell Randy."

"Yeah I have a meeting with him later today anyway. Here are the numbers to contact Chris and Katherine." Vince said after digging through his books for the numbers.

"Thanks." Shane said taking the paper from his father's hand. "I'll call you later and let you know what they said."

"Alright." Vince paused for a moment as his son got up and walked to the door. "Shane?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"I'm glad you got everything worked out, and I happy you decided to come back."

"Me too." With that Shane left the office.

* * *

Kat looked at the clock it was 4:30pm, this was the only time she could think that she wished her flight home was longer, Chris was coming over at 8 to watch the movie and until then she had nothing to do. She stared at her cell phone praying for it to ring. To her surprise it did. She picked it up expecting it to be Trish or Maria but it was a number she didn't recognize. She answered it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Katherine?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Oh sorry, it's Shane."

Kat's heart dropped a couple of feet.

"Oh hey!" _Oh my god I sound like a giddy little school girl! Maybe I just shouldn't talk. _Kat thought to herself._ I'm on the PHONE I have to talk_. Kat scolding reminded herself. "Sorry I didn't recognize your number."

"That's ok I didn't expect you too. I just called to let you know some changes in your program."

"Ok."

"Well my father put me in it so I'll be teaming with Randy against Chris and Jeff, and after Randy and Jeff go singles Chris and I will continue our own angle, probably involving or over you somehow."

"Ok, well that's mostly changes in Chris program. Why call me?"

Shane paused. "Ummmmm well, ok so I lied, I didn't just call to tell you about the program, I also wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

With that statement Kat's heart feel completely out of her ass. She thought the younger McMahon was cute but she had no idea he felt anything towards her.

"I, uh… well I have plans for dinner tomorrow with Shawn."

"Oh god I'm sorry Katherine I just assumed you were single, I don't know why of course you're seeing someone. As beautiful as you are your probably have men lined up. Great now I feel like an ass, I'm so sorry."

"No! Shane it's ok! I'm not dating Shawn, were just going out as friends. I'd love to go to dinner with you I just can't do it tomorrow. What about Saturday?"

Kat couldn't see but on the other end of the line Shane was grinning from ear to ear. "Saturday sounds perfect." Shane started to set up a time and place but was interrupted by another call. "Hey that's my other line. I'll call you tomorrow with the details, ok?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Great, bye Kat."

"Bye Shane."

Now Kat had something to do until Chris showed up, worry about her date on Saturday. She spent two hours going through her clothes trying, in vain, to find something to wear. After going through every piece of clothing she owned Kat decided she would either buy something new or have to borrow something from Trish or Maria. Then she spent the next two hours making appointments to get her hair and nails down Saturday morning, and picking out hair cuts and styles. She also left messages on both Trish and Maria's answering machines informing them of her possible need for their wardrobes.

After realizing it was now quarter to eight Kat retrieved her DVD from the bedroom and brought it into the living room, then called and ordered Chinese take-out for both her and Chris.

The doorbell rang at 8:15pm. Kat opened the door to revel Chris standing with a bag of Chinese food. She let him in and they headed into the kitchen.

"So what, did you kick the delivery man's ass and steal the food?" As she got plates and forks.

"No, I paid him."

"CHRIS! Why? It was supposed to be my treat! You paid at Maru's, it was my turn!" Kat pouted.

"Wow I don't think I have ever seen a woman get upset because someone paid for her." Chris joked.

"Just trying to be fair."

"I'll think of some way you can make it up to me."

TWO HOURS LATER

"You were right." Chris said as Kat got up to take out the DVD.

"I usually am, what was I right about this time?"

"The movie, it was good but it defiantly made Louis look like a whiny bitch."

Kat laughed. "Told ya, I'm going to get another drink want one?"

"Yea."

Between the two of them they drank 5 Rum & Cokes and talked for 3 hours. Around one Kat decided to go to bed. She headed for the bedroom while Chris headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Uh home?"

"Your not driving like that."

"I'm fine Kat." Chris attempted to assure her.

"And you will be fine in the guest bedroom."

"I drove from Kimimaru's after drinking Tuesday." Chris protested.

"Yes and yesterday you had a half of one as opposed to tonight's 3 and a half."

"Kat…"

"Besides I have your keys." She said cutting him off then pulling his keys from her pocket and dangling them in front of him.

"How…"

"Doesn't matter. Now you'll be stay here tonight are we clear?"

"Yes mother."

* * *

Author's Note(part 2 I guess): Sorry for any spelling errors or anything like that, normally my friend Meghan looks over things like that but she has the flu :( Oh and to be really honest I have no idea where Shane went or why right now... I think maybe when I wrote it I did but now I've forgotten i guess... oh well if anyone has ideas it'd be helpful... 


	4. And Ask Many Questions

Author's Note: Wow I've noticed since I started writing in class again that we don't really do anything in school anyway... I seriously sat through my entire hour and thirty minute second period and wrote and didn't really miss anything important. Anyway! Yay new chapterness!

Oh and thanks to all my great reviewers:D Is it just me or do I get the feeling you all don't like Shane? lol**_  
_**

* * *

**_And Ask Many Questions_**

Trish's voice filled the room as Kat began to wake up.

"Well when I first came over and saw Chris' car in the driveway and Chris in the kitchen I thought for sure you'd slept with him, then I walked into this disaster of a room and knew there was no way in hell you'd bring him in here. So please enlighten me, what exactly happened last night? Why did your closet throw up all over your room? And why do I have a message on my machine asking for my clothes and something about a date on Saturday?"

"Uh," Kat groaned. "Why did I give you a key?"

"For situations exactly like this, now spill!"

"Can I at least get some coffee first?"

"Already got it." Trish said handing her a cup from starbucks. "Now no more excuses, start talking!"

"Ok first…" Kat began but was interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door.

"Kat?"

"One second." Kat said quickly getting up and opening the door.

"Hey I just wanted to thank you and let you know I'm going."

"Anytime." Kat said as Chris gave her a hug.

Trish stood by Kat's bed smiling._ This should be a good story._ She thought.

After Chris left Kat turned back to Trish and signed. "Oh here we go."

"Yep, no more interruptions." Trish said her voice followed by the sound of the doorbell. "Oh for the love of… I'll get it!"

Trish ran to the front door and quickly ushered in a confused Maria. "Get in here!"

"What's going on?" Maria asked as Trish dragged her to the master bedroom.

"Kat is going to tell us about how she slept with Chris last night!"

"Yes the sex was amazing! Mind blowing! I couldn't move afterwards!" Kat said as she started picking up the clothes that were thrown all over her room.

"Seriously!?" Maria and Trish asked simultaneously.

"No!"

"So it was bad?" Maria asked after a second.

"No it wasn't bad…"

"So it was good just not mind blowing?" Trish asked cutting Kat off.

"No…"

"Then what was it exactly?" Maria asked again cutting Kat off.

"IT WASN'T ANYTHING! IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"

"Then why was he here?" Trish asked a little skeptical.

Kat explained everything that happened after Chris arrived at her house as she continued to pick up her clothes. Eventually Trish and Maria began to help.

"Ok so you didn't sleep with him, _yet!_So what's the message on my phone about?"

"And why are your clothes all over the place?" Maria added.

"Ok well before Chris came over I got a call, from Shane McMahon. He was telling me mostly about changes in Chris' program, then he asked me out to dinner tomorrow night."

Kat paused waiting for her best friends' reactions.

"Shane McMahon? As in Mr. McMahon's son, asked _you_ out?" Maria questioned in disbelief.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence hun. You make it sound like I have the plague or something."

"No, I didn't mean it like that! It's just… how does he even know you?"

"Oh, we met Monday night. And to explain the clothes, after he called I was searching for an outfit and I found I have absolutely no good clothes."

Kat looked to Trish, who was oddly silent after the mention of Shane, she immediately looked away from Kat's eyes uneasily.

"Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kat narrowed her eyes at Trish who began picking her nails, a tell tale sign she was lying.

"Trish, seriously, what is it?"

"I've just heard things, about Shane, and they're not good."

"Like what?"

"Just that he treats woman like shit but it's just locker room rumors." Trish added the last part quickly.

"Who told you that?" Kat asked, now fully concerned.

"Melina."

Relief washed over Kat in a giant wave. Melina was known to be a lying bitch, so it was likely she made up the whole story about Shane for her own personal amusement.

"Yeah, cause that's a reliable source." Maria laughed. Kat and Trish joined her but Trish was less then convinced that just because it came from Melina it was a lie. Never the less the subject was dropped and the girls finished putting all the clothes away. Maria headed into the kitchen to get something to drink and was greeted by a ringing phone.

"Kitty Kat's House of Fun." She answered the phone playfully.

"Uhh is Katherine there?" A male voice asked, clearly confused.

"Yes Mistress Katherine is here, may I ask who wants to speak with her?"

"Tell Mistress Katherine her lover wishes to speak with her." The man said recongizing Maria's voice and deciding to play along.

"One second sir."

Maria took the cordless phone to the back bedroom with her. "Mistress Katherine! Your lover wishes to speak to you!" Maria called as she made her way to the master bedroom.

"What the… who in the hello?" Kat said as Maria shoved the phone up to her ear.

"Mistress Katherine? You have a job you didn't tell me about?"

"Yes and apparently a lover I knew nothing about." Kat said immediately recognizing the voice on the other end of the phone.

"You forgot about me already?"

"I'm_so_ sorry! I have so many lovers it's hard to remember all of them. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"Let me take you to dinner tonight?"

"Oh I wish I could but I have plans with another lover tonight."

"Well he'll just have to wait."

Kat laughed. "So what time are you picking me up tonight?"

"Around seven?"

"Alright, bye lover." Kat said in a playfully seductive voice.

"Bye Mistress."

"Who was on the phone?" Trish asked. Kat smiled.

"Shawn."


	5. Time to Wait for Tomorrow

Author's Note: Eh I like the end of this chapter better then the beginning... Posts will be more spread out now that I own a car I have to actually go get a job, anybody know what job I could do with my skill as a human jukebox? lol Anyway, thanks to all my faithful great reviewers and I have slept in a while so if spelled reviewers wrong please forgive me. Lots of love to all:D  
**__**

* * *

**_Time to Wait for Tomorrow_**

"The word on the street…" Shawn began to say before Kat interrupted him.

"The word on the street? You didn't actually just say that."

"Ok, I heard through the grapevine…" Kat's giggle interrupted his sentence. "Ok the point I am trying to get across is I heard you're going on a date with Shane tomorrow."

"Who told you?"

"Hunter. Steph told him and I am guessing Shane told her?"

"Then I am surprised she hasn't called me yet."

Stephanie McMahon was another of Kat's best friends. The four best friends Kat Scott, Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, and Maria Kannlies, The Fatal Four as Maria had so lovingly named them, were inseparable. The fact that Stephanie hadn't called to say anything about the date with Shane meant one thing for Kat, a surprise visit from Steph was coming.

"So then it's true?" Shawn said breaking Kat from her thought process.

"Yes, it's true."

"Wow that's ….. unexpected."

"What am I like a freak or something!? Jesus you and Maria both! Am I not good enough for him or something, not his type?!"

"No babe," Shawn said before she could start on a long rant. "Actually I was thinking the other way around. Shane doesn't really seem to be _your_ type."

"And what exactly is my type Shawn?"

"Someone more like well…" Shawn started to say Chris Jericho but he didn't want to hear the whole 'we're just friends' speech so he opted for himself instead. "Me." Kat smiled.

"Too bad you're taken." Kat said playfully.

"Yeah, too bad." Michaels laughed.

"So what you just came here to gossip about my dates?"

"Yep, I have to keep up to date. Need to know who I need to be threatening."

Kat laughed. Since coming to the WWE he'd been, more or less, her 'protector'. He was her best friend that she flirted with but never dated.

"Well good luck threatening Shane. I don't know how well your boss is going to take to being threatened by an employee.

"Eh, he'll get over it."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Kat made it home around 11:30, after coming in the front door and setting her bag down she flipped on the light. She nearly passed out at the sight of Stephanie McMahon sitting on her couch calmly reading a book.

"I was wondering when you were going to get home." Stephanie said nonchalantly as she put down her book.

"Ok," Kat said trying to catch her breath. "First thing tomorrow I am taking all the keys I gave back!"

Stephanie smiled. "You didn't honestly think you could ask my brother on a date and not get interrogated, did you?"

"He asked me." Kat corrected.

"Same difference. So where are you two going?"

"Wait you're not going to warn me off saying he's not my type or whatever?"

"No, do you want me too?" Stephanie asked kind of confused.

"No just seems to be what every one thinks."

"Well as Shane's sister its not my business but as your best friend I want all the details."

"Ok well he didn't really tell me much, just that he's picking me up at eight tomorrow."

"He didn't tell you where you're going?"

"Nope."

"What about what your supposed to wear?"

"Something kind of dressy."

"Ohhh so what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, I need to go shopping tomorrow for something before I get my hair and nails done."

"Oh I am so going to help you find something! Besides I need to go get my nails done anyway."

SATURDAY NIGHT

Kat sat alone at the intimate table for two. Shane had excused himself a few minutes earlier and Kat had taken the opportunity to take a few more generous sips of wine. Her nerves were still getting the best of her, despite the fact that the date was going rather well. Shane, in her opinion, was being prince charming; funny, sexy, smart, and sweet. He returned to the table a few moments later.

"You ready to go?" He asked, standing over her.

"Sure."

Ten minutes later Shane was driving _past_ Kat's house.

"Uh, Shane? You passed my house."

"Your ready to go home already?" The question sounded more like a challenge.

"Um no I uh guess not." Kat stumbled through her sentence.

"Good." Shane said as a smile crept on his face. Pushing the gas his sports car easily reached 80mph and Kat tensed. "You ok?" The question wasn't laced with concern like it should be.

"Yeah." She managed to choke out.

The rest of the short ride was quiet as Shane continued to push the car closer to 100mph. Kat kept a tight grip on her purse, the only thing she could squeeze without Shane noticing. After what seemed like hours to Kat Shane stopped in front of a little ice cream shop.

"I thought we could have a private dessert."

Shane led Kat behind the store to a little spot by the river where a blanket and sundae where waiting. The rest of the date more then made up for Shane's macho jackass display earlier, in Kat's opinion. The ride home was also infinitely better, he even walked her to her door.

"I had a good time." Kat turned and said to him before trying to go inside.

"Good enough for a second date?" Shane asked playfully.

"Definitely." Kat said almost immediately.

The small talk continued for a few minutes. Kat hated small talk. It was pointless, useless and delayed the best part of any first date, the goodnight kiss. Finally Shane leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips.

It started out as a simple peck but when Kat opened her mouth slightly Shane took it as an open invitation to deepen the kiss. The force of the now hot and heavy kiss forced Kat back against her front door. Kat was actually thankful Shane had pinned her to her front door, without that her knees would have given out by now and she would have been flat on her ass.

Seconds later Shane pulled away. Using her better judgment Kat decided against inviting him in.

"I'll see you Monday." Shane said then left Kat standing on her front porch. Kat waited until he drove off before stumbling into her house.


	6. This Could Get Messy

Author's Note: I really like this chapter I was going to wait until tomorrow to post it but my internet is actually working well tonight so I thought I'd be nice. :D Question! Has anyone ever seen a movie called Big Trouble In Little China?!? Oh my god maybe it's cause I haven't slept in a while but like this movie is freaking me the fuck out! Like I swear you have to be on acid to understand this shit... Ok now I am rambling sorry anyway read on and please review and thanks to JackieC98, KityKat-1, HappyasHell and lizzy-beth-lizzy my faithfully faithful reviewers lol  
**__**

* * *

**_This Could Get Messy_**

Kat boarded the plane and looked for her seat. Seeing it she now realized why Trish insisted on 'taking care of the tickets.' She was seated between Maria and Trish in first class. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but if you went on a date last night with one of your bosses sitting between your two best friends on a three hour flight is like cutting your arm off and jumping into shark infested waters, you're going to get eaten alive.

Kat had barely sat down when Trish turned to her Before Trish could open her mouth Kat spoke. "We went to dinner then had a private dessert. He drove me home, walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight." Kat paused to take a breath Trish attempted to make a comment but Kat cut her off. "Yes the kiss was great. No nothing else happened, he was a complete gentleman."

"What about Chris?" Maria said speaking for the first time.

"What about him?" Kat asked confused.

"Come on Kat we know you like him so what are you doing with Shane?"

Kat started to deny it but stopped.

"I got tired of waiting." She said in a defeated tone then put her headphones in and closed her eyes.

* * *

Trish and Maria sat in the hotel room watching a General Hospital marathon on Soapnet while Kat was in the shower washing off the plane ride. 

"So what exactly did Melina tell you?" Maria asked, breaking the silence.

"I thought you didn't believe anything she said?"

"I don't but it's better to be safe then sorry, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Trish said but was silent afterward.

"So, tell me what she said."

"Ok but remember this is a _rumor_ that came from _Melina_." Maria nodded and Trish continued. "She told me Christy Hemme had been seeing Shane for a couple of months. Apparently she only told Melina because she didn't want everyone to think she was only with him to get a push in her career."

"Then why tell Melina?" Maria interrupted.

"They were really close before Christy left. Anyway, Melina said that about a month into the relationship Shane started to change. He wouldn't let Christy leave his sight or hang out with any of her friends without him around. It got to the point that Christy had to ask him to go anywhere or do anything. She was basically his little dog."

"If that's true then how did she get away from him?"

"She just up and left one day. Told Vince she was done and went home. According to Melina that's when Shane left, he went looking for her. When he found her she was living with her high school boyfriend who told Shane that if he ever came never Christy again he didn't give a fuck what his last name was he'd beat the shit out of him. One thing about Shane he doesn't fight a battle he knows he can't win, so he came back without her and now he's focused on Kat."

Maria was quiet for a moment, processing all the information Trish had just given her.

"Melina aside, do you believe it?" Maria asked after a few minutes.

"I know she's a lair but why lie and to this extent?"

"How are we going to tell Kat? She hates Melina, there's no way she'll believe it."

* * *

Kat sat with Trish on the floor warming up for their match. Maria and Trish had been trying all day to think of a way of warning Kat about Shane without telling her Melina was their main source of information, so far they weren't having any luck. Finally Trish decided to just tell her. Hell if she had to she'd lie and say Christy told her. 

"Hey Kat?"

No response.

"Kat?"

Still nothing.

Trish reached over and tapped Kat who jumped from the unexpected contact. She took out her headphones which were blaring Stone Temple Pilots.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Trish said hesitantly.

"What's up?"

"Well I just wanted to war…." Trish was cut off by a male voice behind her calling Kat's name. She turned to see Shane McMahon smiling at her best friend. _Great fucking timing, boy wonder._ She thought to herself.

"Hold that thought hun." Kat said getting up. She walked up to Shane who pulled her into a quick but passionate kiss.

"I missed you." He said after pulling away.

"I missed you too."

A few feet away Trish felt like she was going to puke. She'd never liked Shane anyway and now the thought of him dating her best friend and the likely possibility that Melina's story was true she just wanted to hurl all over his expensive suit. _God why couldn't he just be gay?_ She asked herself. Thankfully a stage hand came to inform her and Kat that their match was next and they were both needed on the gorilla position, now. Unfortunately for Trish Shane decided to accompany them there. By the time they reached their destination Trish's music was seconds away from being played and she had no time to talk to Kat alone.

The after match promo went according to plan. Randy came down after Trish and Kat's hands were raised and attacked Trish. Kat then attacked Randy and got shoved on her ass for her trouble. After a few moments of Randy beating the two Divas Jeff and Chris came down as planned to help the girls. The segment ended with the girls being helped backstage by their on-screen boyfriends.

Shane was waiting for Kat behind the curtain when the group reached the back.

"That was really good babe." Shane smiled as Kat moved from Chris' arms to his. Chris started to walk to his locker room when he remembered something he wanted to tell Kat. He turned back around just in time to see Shane pull Kat into a kiss. Chris stood confused for a moment then realized the sight of Shane with his hands all over Kat bothered him. It only took him a second to realize why, he wanted to be where Shane was now. She'd been in front of him all the time and he'd never realized it until now.

_Fuck! Why do I always want something after I can't have it?_


	7. I Know You Hate Me, But I'll Ask Anyway

Author's Note: Tada! Another chapter! My science teacher thought today would be a good day for review so you can think her for the chapter. Writing a chapter is much more fun and productive then reviewing old science people anyway!

The song that Chris thinks about towards the end of this chapter was written by one of my best friends and her writing partner Jess for their band.

Now I'm going to go pass out and pretend that I don't have to get up at the crack of friggin dawn tomorrow...

LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL! Especially my favoritest reviewers!

* * *

**_I Know You Hate Me, But I'll Ask Anyway_**

Kat spent most of the following week with Shane. She'd never admit the fact to her friends but she was falling for him, and falling hard. By the end of the week she found herself waiting by the phone for his call. She had spent all of Thursday morning making sure everything was perfect. Of course the date was amazing to Kat. Shane continued to be a perfect gentleman up until the goodnight kiss. The was just as good as the first one maybe even better in Kat's opinion but instead of pulling away like last time Kat felt Shane's hand glide up her thigh. She attempted to stop him by pushing his hand down but he continued anyway. Finally she pushed him completely off of her. Shane had quickly tried to hide his shock, _no one_ had _ever_tried to stop him from doing _anything_. He blamed his actions on 'the heat of the moment' and apologized profusely for them. Kat had told him she understood and forgiven him immediately, her prince charming could do no wrong.

It was now Saturday morning and Kat was backing her belongings so she could catch the flight later in the evening to Dallas. She had just finished and was walking to the shower when she heard a knock at the door. Figuring it was Maria and Trish coming back from breakfast she continued on to the bathroom to undress after calling out the them that the door was unlocked.

"Jesus you two must have-" Kat stopped mid sentence. It was Maria or Trish but Shane McMahon. Kat looked down remembering she was only wearing a towel.

"I'm sorry did I catch you at a bad time?" The question was playfully but also predatory.

"Well I uh…" Kat let the sentence trail as she couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. Shane closed the distance between the two in a few quick steps. As soon as he was directly in front of her Kat completely lost all train of thought.

"I was just going to get in the shower." She said minutes later, having finally found the words to put an actually sentence together.

"Oh? Maybe you could use a little company." Shane said as he began to leas her into the bathroom

* * *

Trish and Maria were having breakfast when Maria saw Melina walk by. 

"Melina!" Maria called out.

Melina turned around to face the other two Divas, cautiously she walked over to them.

"What?" She asked in an unfriendly tone.

"Look I know we're not on the best of terms but Maria and I need to ask you a favor."

Melina wasn't extremely willing to help out Trish or Maria but was intrigued to find out what exactly they need her help with.

"Depends on what it is." She said finally.

"I need you to tell Kat exactly what you told me about Shane and Christy."

"Hey I'm not getting in Shane's business, besides why would she care anyway?"

"She's dating him. Please Melina I'd do it but she knows I don't like Shane anyway she'll just assume I'm making the shit up cause I don't like him."

"And what makes you think she'll believe me? You four are the ones that labeled me the lying bitch in the first place. Why should I help you?"

"Because Christy was your best friend and I know you weren't lying when you told me what she went through, and I know no matter how much you hate all of us you won't let another person go through what Christy did."

"She won't let me in her room." Melina said relenting a little.

"She always leaves it unlocked." Maria said simply.

"I'll talk to her." Melina said finally.

* * *

Chris and Shawn sat at a bar talking about Monday's upcoming show. The conversation then quickly turned to Katherine Scott.

"What do you think about her new boyfriend?" Shawn asked. He knew that Chris liked Kat probably before Chris knew himself and he wanted to know what Chris was going to do about it.

"Shane? What about him?" The question caught Chris off guard.

"You're ok with her seeing him?"

"I don't have any right to tell her not to see him."

"But you don't want her to."

Chris let the statement hang in the air. Shawn was right on target but it didn't matter what Chris wanted, Kat was Shane's now. He thought back to a song he'd heard earlier in the morning. The chorus seemed to fit him and Kat perfectly.

_I've been waiting for someone like you,_

_But now you're slipping away._

_Why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between you and me._

The title of the song seemed to be directed at him.

_What have you done now?_

* * *

Melina slowly walked up to room 483. She had no idea what she was going to say to make Kat believe her but she knew Trish was right, there was no way she was going to let _anyone_ else go through the hell that Christy had. She opened the door cautiously but still she was not prepared for the sight she saw. 

Kat had a towel wrapped around her soaking wet body with her back facing the door. Shane, also completely soaked and wrapped in a towel, was facing the door and saw Melina come in.

Their eyes locked for a moment, long enough for Melina to know that no matter what she said Kat wouldn't believe her. Shane had Kat completely under his spell.

Melina backed out of the room before Kat even noticed she was there. Regret filled her the instant she began walking away but it was useless to try to fight Shane. She'd learned that lesson the first time around and she'd almost lost her job over it. There wouldn't be a second time, especially for someone she didn't even care about. Well that's what she kept telling herself anyway.


	8. Ignorance Is Bliss, Cherish It

Author's Note: Sorry! I have been trying so hard for the past two days to post this chapter but my internet wasn't being very helpful! And now I'm hoping the internet does give out while I am typing this. lol! Anyway thanks to all my reviewers, love you all:D Enjoy! And please let me know what you think...**__**

* * *

**_Ignorance is Bliss, Cherish It_**

Melina sat alone in the women's locker room before RAW started. She was thinking about Kat, Shane and Christy. With all these thoughts running through her head she didn't hear the door open. She finally noticed she wasn't alone when a shadow was cast over the floor that she was staring intently at. She was going to tell whomever to fuck off but when she looked up the words caught in her throat.

"What were you doing coming into Kat's room yesterday?"

For once Melina wished the rumors about her being a lair were true. At least then she could have come up with a good excuse.

"Well?"

"I, I um j-just needed to ask her something." She stammered.

"I, I um j-just don't believe you." He answered mockingly.

"I swear I-"

"Melina stay away from what belongs to me. I promise the next time I see you even attempting to fill Kat's head with your bullshit I will fire you."

Melina waited until Shane had left the room to break down into tears.

* * *

When Shane returned to his office someone was sitting in his chair facing away from the door. 

"Who in the-" Shane stopped mid sentence when the chair turned to face him.

"Hey baby!" Kat turned around wear just jeans and his jacket to his suit. After their 'shower' yesterday Shane noticed that Kat had loosened up. She didn't try to stop his advances, in fact she started making her own.

She unbuttoned the few buttons on the jacket revealing to him that there wasn't anything underneath it. Giving his trademark smirk Shane walked over to _his girlfriend_.

Kat got up and let Shane sit in the big leather chair. After he got comfortable she joined him, straddling his waist.

"Someone's happy." Kat said playfully.

Shane responded to her comment by capturing her lips in a rough kiss. She then felt his hands pull the jacket from her body then roam all over her chest. In the middle of ripping each others clothes off Shane had a great idea, something that would make Kat completely his, make her melt in his hands.

"Kat, I love you."

* * *

Trish saw Melina in the locker room a few minutes before their match.

"Did you tell her?" Trish asked eagerly.

"No, and I'm not going to. It's not my business." Melina snapped then left the locker room.

"What the fuck was that?" Maria asked coming in late and only hearing Melina's end of the conversation.

"I don't know." Trish said stunned. "Forget it, I'll ask her later lets just go find Kat."

IN THE ARENA

RAW has started about five minutes ago with Chris and Jeff wanting a match against Randy for attacking their 'girlfriends'.

"We don't care who you partner is or if you even get one-" Jeff was cut off by William Regal's entrance music.

"Gentleman, gentlemen you can't just come out here and demand a match. However your idea does sound intriguing so I will allow this once. Tonight's main event will be Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy teaming up to face Randy Orton and a partner of his choosing."

The crowd cheering could be heard backstage where Trish and Maria had just found Kat. She looked extremely happy as she sat on a trunk talking to Candice Michelle.

"Hey Kat can we talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah hold on. Candice-"

"It's cool I got to go anyway."

"Ok."

They hugged then Kat turned to face her best friends.

"Oh my god I have the greatest news to tell you guys!" Kat said smiling from ear to ear.

"What is it?" Maria asked

"Well I know you don't like him but please hear me out. Shane and I slept together." Trish's jaw almost fell on the floor. "And then he told me he loved me!" With that Trish felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her.

Later that night Kat and Trish accompanied Chris and Jeff to the ring for their match. Randy's music hit and he strutted down the entrance ramp. After a moment of silence Shane's music hit and the crowd gasped in surprise.

After Randy and Shane double teamed Chris Kat had Trish distract the referee and took the opportunity to hit Shane in the back with a steel chair.

The match ended with Chris and Jeff as the victors.

As soon as the group got backstage Kat automatically left Chris' arms to wait for Shane. As soon as Shane passed through the curtain Kat was at his side. Shane smiled, so far she was eating out of the palm of his hand. He looked at her then laughed playfully.

"That was good but did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Oh sorry baby! I'll make it up to you later I promise!" Kat said. The two shared a kiss and the rest of the group groaned inwardly.

Chris continued to kick himself mentally. Trish worried her best friend's safety. Even Jeff didn't like the pair. In his opinion Kat was a great girl who deserved much better then Shane McMahon.

Kat and Shane walked back to his office while Trish went to the women's locker room. Jeff turned to Chris and shook his head.

"You know, you're not going to get her away from him by watching them make out and doing nothing about it."


	9. So Many Lies Swirling All Around You

Author's Note: I like the first part of this better then the ending. Oh my god my reviewers are great, but they got me in trouble in second period. hehehehehe So maybe reading reviews and laughing in the middle of class isn't good. Opps. Anyway love to all, tell me what you think.**_  
_**

* * *

**_So Many Lies Swirling All Around You_**

It wasn't until Friday of that week that Maria and Trish got a chance to talk to Kat alone. Trish waited until halfway through the lunch to bring up the subject of Kat's relationship with Shane.

"Where were you yesterday and the day before?" Trish asked causally.

"Uh Wednesday Stephanie and I went shopping for her maternity clothes and yesterday I spent the day with Shane."

"You find anything cute, with Steph I mean."

"Yeah, we did."

The conversation grew more and more awkward as time went on. Trish just couldn't find the right time to tell one of her best friends that her boyfriend was a jackass. Finally she just had to blurt it out.

"You have to break up with Shane!"

The table was quiet for a moment while Kat processed Trish's statement.

"What! Why?"

Trish spent the next half an hour explaining, in detail, everything Melina had told her. After she'd finished the story she silently waited for Kat's reaction. Kat's face went from blank to confused to angry very quickly.

"You know, I know you don't like Shane but seriously to help Melina spread that bullshit. I can't believe you!" Kat stood up and grabbed her stuff. "And by the way, I didn't say _anything _to you when you were dating Dave!"

"Dave? Dave Batista?" Maria asked confused.

"Yeah, little Mrs. Saint didn't tell you? She was in a relationship with Dave while he was _still_ married!"

Kat stormed out of the restaurant without another word while Maria stared in shock at Trish.

* * *

Kat felt horrible about calling Trish out in front of Maria but she'd been so unbearably angry when Trish had listed off all those terrible lies about Shane. As she drove down the road she cranked the stereo to drown out her thoughts. Breathe Today by Flyleaf poured through the speakers. 

_You can only move as fast as, who's in front of you._

_And if you assume, just like them, what good will it do?_

_So find out for yourself, so your ignorance, will stop bleeding through._

Kat ignored her ringing cell phone, figuring it was Trish. On the other end of the line Chris was praying for Kat to answer. He hung up the phone without leaving a voicemail.

Kat made it back to the hotel in record time. In the lobby she ran into Chris.

"Hey Kat I just tried calling you."

"Oh sorry, I had the music in the car turned up."

"Oh well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie or something?"

"Chris, I don't know."

"Come on Kat, we never do anything anymore. I have Four Brothers on DVD! I know you haven't seen it yet and I know you love Mark Wahlberg." Chris said playfully trying to entice her.

"Alright let me just put my stuff in my room."

Kat spent the next three hours with Chris watching the movie then complaining about how the 'cute guy died'.

"It's not fair!" She complained playfully. "Why kill Jack?!"

"Because it provokes emotion. Case in point." Chris said referring to her. "Besides you can't be but so sad Mark Wahlberg lived!"

"Would have been better with Jack too." Kat mumbled.

* * *

Kat left Chris' room a few minutes later and had headed directly to Shane's room. Shane was sitting on the bed when she walked in and he didn't look happy.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"I was watching a movie with Chris."

Shane's body shifted slightly when she mentioned she was with another man.

"You were watching a movie with Chris?" Shane repeated her previous statement though his was venom filled.

"Yes and you repeating it doesn't change the answer."

Shane angrily closed the distance between his girlfriend and himself. He was so angry that he was almost shaking. After a moment he regained his composure.

"I don't like you spending time with him."

Kat felt her heart sink a little. Was it possible that Trish and Maria were right?

"Oh god she was right." Kat said not realizing she'd said it aloud.

"Who was right about what?" Shane asked confused.

"She-she told me you'd be like this, controlling and possessive. She told me about what happened with Christy. Oh god and I just…" Kat started to break down. As the tears began to flow she pushed Shane away and ran from the hotel room.

Shane stood in the room dumbfounded for a minute then, after processing everything Kat had just said, went looking for Melina. He found her room about twenty minutes later. Without knocking he let himself in. Melina was sitting on the edge of her bed painting her nails and watching a re-run of House. She looked up in shock when the door flew open.

"Sha-"

"Save it bitch! I warned you! I told you not to stick your nose in my business but you did it anyway. Pack your shit, your fired! Good luck finding a new job." He said snidely as he walked back out the door.

"But I-I-I-" Melina finally stammered after Shane had already left.

Shane went back to his hotel room and tried to think of a way to convince Kat that Melina had lied

* * *

Kat wondered around the hotel for about an hour. She'd left all her bags and money in the hotel room with Shane so getting another hotel room wasn't an option. She couldn't go to Trish or Maria because she wasn't ready to admit they'd been right. After a while she just stopped and sat against a wall on the fifth floor. Kat thought about going to Shawn or Chris but she was too embarrassed. They'd think she was an idiot for dating him in the first place. Kat wasn't sure how long she'd sat there but some time later the hotel door across from where she sat opened. 

"Are you ok?" A slightly familiar voice asked.

Kat looked up to see Mickie James,

"Uh, yeah. I'm just having a bad day." Kat said quickly then got up and walked away.

Kat finally decided, with nowhere else to go, she would go back to the hotel room to at least get her stuff. With any luck Shane wouldn't be there.


	10. Love And Hate, Get It Wrong

Author's Note: I was actually sure if i'd get this chapter out tonight but low and behold miracles do happen! Plus I couldn't just leave you hanging there could I lizzy-beth-lizzy? JackieC98 loved your review, i laughed so hard I almost feel of my bed. I'm glad to know you love Shane so much HappyasHell. lol just kidding. Sorry KityKat-1 but I guess Kat just isn't that smart when it comes to men. Anyway as always I love you all and thank you for your input and encouragement, let me know what you think about this chapter.

* * *

**_Love and Hate, Get It Wrong_**

Trish was playing solitaire on the floor wearing jeans and a bra when she heard a loud knock on the door.

"One second!" She yelled looking for a t-shirt to wear. She finally found a Jeff Hardy t-shirt that was long enough to be a dress for her. She opened the door to see Mickie James standing with a worried expression on her face.

"Mickie? What's wrong?" Trish asked after moving aside to let the younger diva in.

"Kat, what the hell happened to her?"

"What do you mean?" Trish asked as fear filled her eyes.

"A few minutes ago she was outside my hotel rooming crying. I thought you knew why."

"No, I haven't seen her since earlier today. Did she tell you anything?"

"No. I asked if she was ok and she said yeah that she'd just had a bad day and then left."

"Left to go where?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, thanks Mickie I'll go find her and see what's up."

* * *

Kat slowly turned the handle to the hotel door. A wave of relief flooded through her body when she realized he wasn't there. She quickly grabbed her two suitcases and started piling all her stuff into them. 

She had just finished when she heard the door open. Kat dropped the bags like a kid who just got caught with her hand in the cookie car.

It was silent for a moment as she stared into Shane's eyes which were filled with shock. He had expected her to come back, at least not of her own free will.

Shane's manipulative thoughts began to kick in almost immediately.

"Kat I-"

"I don't want to hear it Shane."

"No, listen!" He demanded, she flinched a little. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to yell but please hear me out." He paused waiting for her to respond. When she didn't try to stop him or leave he continued.

"I know I came across as controlling and I really didn't mean it. I just, well it's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust Chris or anyone else. Katherine you're a beautiful girl whether you believe it or not and I think you're about the nicest girl I've ever met I just don't want anyone to take advantage of you. I love you, please just give me another chance to prove it."

* * *

Trish had been over most of the hotel looking for Kat with no luck. Coming out of the elevator into the lobby she saw Melina, with her bags, checking out. It looked as if she'd been crying. 

"Melina!" Trish called out.

Melina turned to face Trish, the sorrow in her body soon turned to anger.

"What do _you_ want now?"

"I was looking for Kat, are you ok? Why are you checking out?

"Well I'm assuming it's because you're a loud mouthed bitch!" Melina spat.

"Wha-"

"Thanks to you Shane fired me."

"What? I-"

"You told Kat what I told you! He thinks I told her. So thank you so very much Trish." Melina picked up her bags and left without giving Trish a chance to respond.

After standing still for a moment Trish began to search for Kat again. Maybe she could get all this straighten out and help Melina get her job back.

* * *

Chris sat in his hotel room flipping through the channels and finding nothing to watch. Besides the feeling of extreme boredom he was in a great mood. His little 'date' with Kat was great. It was just like before Shane ever came into the picture. Now if only he could show Kat that he was so much better for her then Shane. But how to do that? Shane seemed to have Kat wrapped around his finger. 

Chris' thoughts were interrupted by his ringing cell phone. It took him a minute to follow the ringing around his room to actually find the little machine. When he did, he quickly put it to his ear and greeted who ever was on the other end.

"Chris, it's Trish. Have you seen Kat?"

"Uh yeah, she was here like two hours ago but I haven't seen her since then."

"What do you mean here? Where are you?"

"In my hotel room. Trish what is going on?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain it to you when I get up there. What room are you in?"

"538."

"Alright, I'll be up in a second." Trish said then quickly hung up. She headed directly for the elevator. After reaching the fifth floor it only took her about a minute to locate Chris' room.

Chris quickly answered the door, almost before Trish had time to knock a second time. He stepped aside and let the blonde diva in.

"Ok so what in the hell is going on?" Chris all but demanded.

"Ok well I saw Kat earlier today and told her that I didn't think it was a good idea that she was with Shane because of some things I'd heard and-"

"Like what?" Chris cut in.

"Well I didn't really believe her at first but a couple of months ago Melina told me that Christy Hemme and Shane were in a relationship and that Shane wasn't really well he was a jackass. You know a controlling and possessive little rich boy."

"Basically just like his TV persona." Chris said summing it up for her.

"Yeah. Anyway I told Kat when we went to lunch today and she flipped out and didn't believe a word of it. Then like thirty minutes ago Mickie comes to my door and says she saw Kat crying in the middle of the hallway. So I went looking for her to see what the hell happened and I ran into Melina who said she got fired because Shane thinks she's the one who told Kat about the shit that happened between him and Christy. So now I have no idea where my best friend is and I feel horrible about Melina losing her job because she didn't do anything wrong."

"Well we'll worry about helping Melina get her job back later, right now we need to find Kat. Did you try her cell?"

"Yeah, no answer."

"How about her hotel room?"

"Not yet, I was going to before I called you but I didn't want to risk running into Shane."

"Alright, I'll go with you."

Chris grabbed his cell phone and jacket and went with Trish to room 517.


	11. If I Would, Could You?

Author's Note: Lovin' everyones reviews! WWECenaFan I think you sumed(not even sure if thats a word) up everyone in those few words and made me laugh! JackieC98 I loved your description of Shane from your review in chapter nine I hope you don't mind that i used it in this chapter. I don't know if I'll get another chapter posted this weekend I have to study for my SOL's which means shit out of luck tests lol but i will try to, keep your fingers crossed. Love to all as always and let me know what you think.  
**__**

* * *

**_If I Would, Could You?_**

Kat was lying wrapped in Shane's arms. It had taken some convincing on Shane part but she was back were she belonged, in his opinion, by his side. Shane pulled her closer to his body, now that she was back at his side she wasn't going _anywhere_.

A bang on the hotel door brought them both to a fully awaken state. Shane got up in a huff and put on sweat pants to answer the door. Opening the door revealed Trish Stratus and someone much more shocking to Shane, Chris Jericho.

"Trish do you know what time it?" Shane asked, more then a little perturbed.

"Some time after midnight I guess. Is Kat here?"

"Of course, where else would she be?" Shane looked at Chris when he said this.

"Well can I speak to her?" Trish asked giving him a look that said 'well I didn't just come here to ask about her'.

"Yeah hold on." Shane basically grumbled. Had it not been for Chris standing there he would have told the bitch to fuck off. Oh well, the quicker the bitch talked to Kat the quicker she could leave.

"Chris I really appreciate you coming here with me. He probably wouldn't have let me see her without you. I feel bad about asking this because you came all the way do here with me but do you think I could talk to Kat alone?"

"It's ok Trish, I understand just call me and let me know everything is cool ok?" Chris said as he walked down the hallway back to the elevators.

Kat came out a minute or so later.

"Trish, what the hell? It's like almost one in the morning!"

"Where have you been?" Trish asked ignoring her Kat's previous statement. "I've been looking all freaking night! Mickie said you were crying an-"

"It was nothing ok, Shane and I had a little fight." Kat said cutting her off.

"Mickie said you looked really upset. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine!" Kat almost screamed. "Stop doing this Trish."

"Doing wh-"

"You know what you're doing! You don't want me to be with Shane so you are going to try to blow this fight way of out proportion. Why can't you just accept that I am with Shane? We're happy and we love each other! Can't you just be happy for me, for us?"

"No I am sorry but I can't. Not when I know what kind of person Shane truly is!"

"That's just it! You don't know who he truly is! Melina had filled your head with all these bullshit lies!"

"Lies? Really? If they're lies then why did he fire her tonight?"

"Because she wouldn't drop the belt to Mickie." Kat said without hesitation.

"Excat- Wait, what?"

"Shane told me he was going to fire her yesterday. Vince asked Melina to drop the title to Mickie and she refused so they dropped her. Good riddance if you ask me."

"Well that's not what she told me."

"Because she's a lying bitch! I don't understand why you choose to believe her over Shane anyway! Look Trish I love you dearly but I am sick of this! I'm with Shane. If you can't or won't accept that then just don't talk to me until you can." Kat walked back into the hotel room without another word.

Trish flinched when Kat slammed the door. She stood speechless. Kat had just ended their friendship for a nogoodfornothingpieceofmonkeycrapasshole! Trish felt like bursting into tears but tried to hold them in until she at least reached her hotel room. She was so focus on not crying that she literally ran into someone getting of the elevator.

"Trish? What's wrong? Are you ok?" A man with a beautiful southern accent asked.

Trish finally gave into her tears and threw herself into the familiar man's arms. She tried to tell her what was wrong but she was crying so uncontrollably that he only caught bits and pieces of what she was saying.

"I didn't…and then he said… she believed him… now she hates me…"

Trish finally regained her composure long enough to say a whole sentence he understood. "I don't know what to do Jeff."

* * *

Chris returned to his hotel room and waited for Trish to call. If Kat and Shane were having problems already then he had more of a chance with Kat. _You sound like a complete jackass. You want her to be happy._ The little angel on his shoulder reminded him. _Fuck that! Not if it's with that spoiled little rich boy!_ The devil on his other shoulder said, making his presence known. _He let her go. It's her choice._ The angel began arguing with the devil. _Choice?! Shane McMahon isn't a choice! He's the lack of a choice!_

Chris shook his head and paced around the room. He didn't need to add crazy person who talks to himself to his list of problems.

When Trish didn't call back within an hour of going to Kat's hotel room Chris tried to call her. After four rings a male voice answered him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Trish there?" Chris asked not immediately recognizing that it was Jeff Hardy on the other end of the phone.

"Chris?"

"Yeah."

"It's Jeff. Trish is in the shower right now."

"Oh. Well I was just calling to see what happened when she talked to Kat."

"Nothing good I assume." Jeff said sarcastically.

"What's that mean?" Chris asked, clearly confused.

"I saw Trish in the hallway right after she'd seen Kat. She was all broken up. All I've gotten out of her is that they had a big fight about Kat dating Shane."

"Is she ok?" Chris' voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, I think she will be. I called Maria. I figured she'd need a girlfriend for this kind of thing."

"Good idea, you need any help until she gets there?"

"Nah, she should be here any minute. Seriously we've got to go something about this Kat Shane relationship thing. It's fucking everyone up."

"I know."

* * *

Kat was packing her and Shane's belongings while Shane went out to grab breakfast. He returned with two coffees and a bag of muffins.

"Did you get my favorite?" She asked as she jumped up to greet him with a kiss.

"Oh damn! I forgot the blueberry." He said playfully. Kat stuck out her tongue.

"Ew! You know I hate blueberry! There better be a banana nut in here!" She said grabbing the bag from his hands. Of course there was. She pulled it out and began to munch on it.

"You know I was thinking maybe I could talk to my dad and see about making you _my_ valet.

"Um ok." Kat said half heartedly. She only got to see Chris at the show as it was. Though she loved Shane she didn't want to sacrifice her friends for him.


	12. Slight of Hand and Twist of Fate

Author's Note: I am so happy with myself for getting this out tonight. I started to study and then I was like screw this it's the English SOL anyway I should pass that no problem. I don't know if I'll get a chance to write tomorrow I normally do but during the SOL's the freak out of you have anything not related to the test out and I think they make you sit in front of the stupid thing for like at least in hour when I can finish mine in the like 20 minutes. So i'll end up sitting there with nothing to do but start at the fucking wall when I could be writing, school is retarded. Anyway now i've ranted and I know you'll are like shut up we want to read so i'll let you read... Love all around and let me know what you think.  
**__**

* * *

**_Slight of Hand and Twist of Fate_**

Kat and Shane entered the arena a few hours before Raw was set to start. Shane informed her that he had a meeting with his father but would see her around eight that night. Kat went off to find some of her friends.

Shane knocked on the door that lead to his father's office. A few seconds later he heard someone yell for him to come in.

"Shane? I wasn't expecting to see you so early, is everything ok?"

"Yeah I was just wondering if I could discuss some storyline changes with you?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I'm seeing Katherine Scott now, socially, and I was wondering if she could be my valet instead of Chris'."

"I'm sure that could be arranged, how soon?"

"If would could start tonight that would be great."

"Yeah, um let me just get together with the writers and I'll let you know."

After they said their goodbyes Shane left his father's office looking for his girlfriend. It took him a few minutes but when he finally did find her he didn't like what he saw. Kat was standing way to close to Chris Jericho.

As soon as Shane made his presence known Kat quickly stepped away from Chris. _Obviously she knows what she is doing is wrong yet she does it anyway. Did I tell her I didn't want her around that wanna be rockstar? I don't care what it takes or what I have to do she will learn to obey me._ Shane thought as he put his arm around Kat. Chris shifted uncomfortably then made his excuses to leave. Shane turned to Kat now that they were alone.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Jeff knocked on the door twice before she finally answered. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tank top. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a bun and she had very little make up on. Jeff thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Jeff, what are you doing here? Don't you have to be at the arena by now?"

"I asked Vince for the night off. I came to see if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Actually I just ordered pizza and a movie." Jeff looked disappointed so she continued. "Do you want to come in and join me?"

"Yeah that sounds cool."

* * *

Vince had informed Shane that everything was set and they could start the change in the storyline tonight. Shane turned to Kat, since seeing her with Chris earlier in the evening he hadn't let her out of his sight.

"He made the changes, it starts tonight." He said quickly.

"Shane is this really-"

"Yes it is." He snapped. "Now come on we have to get changed." He said a he drug her off to the locker rooms.

Chris Jericho sat a little more than a few feet away. He hated having to see Kat be treated like that. More then that he hated that she let it happen. He wasn't sure if she was afraid or just assumed she deserved it but he couldn't let it go on much longer. Kat was important to him, he cared about her and he needed to show her. Maybe if he told her how he felt then she would have a choice then maybe…"

"Chris, they need you to go to the gorilla position. Your promo with Shane is in less then five minutes." A stagehand informed him then left to do whatever his next task was.

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE RING

"You and Hardy got lucky last week. The only reason you won last week was because you had your little slut hit me with a chair!"

"Oh stop whining Shane! You know I could beat you anytime, with or without Kat's help."

"Really? Are you so sure that you'd be willing to put something on the line? Something like maybe her perhaps."

"She has nothing to do with this Shane!"

"Not yet, but come on Chris you said anytime. If you can beat me what's the difference with her on the line?"

"Fine! But _when_ I win you have to retire!"

* * *

The credits played as Trish lay next to Jeff. They hadn't really watched much of the movie and now Trish felt bad. She excused herself to the bathroom to take a shower. She let the hot water run of her as many thoughts ran through her head.

Jess sensed that there was something wrong with Trish and wondered into the bathroom. Trish, who hadn't heard Jeff come in, had begun to speak her thoughts aloud. Jeff caught the end of her most recent statement.

"… and now he is going to think I am a slut."

"Is that what you think?" Jeff asked, letting Trish know he was there.

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But do you honestly believe that?"

"Do we have to have this conversation right now? This is kind of awkward with me naked in the shower."

"Trish we just had sex, I think we're past the awkward naked stage."

* * *

"Kat I need to talk to you." Chris said now that Shane had left her alone for more then five seconds.

"What's up Chris?"

"Well I don't want to well let me just uh what I am trying to say is my point is I um well-"

"Chris, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I think that I- Oh fuck it! I like you Kat!" Chris finally admitted to both Kat and himself aloud. When she didn't respond to him immediately he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her.

The kiss started out slow but quickened in pace when Kat responded. Chris wrapped his arms around her and brought her as close to his body as possible.

A few feet away Randy Orton sat quietly to himself and watched the whole scene unfold.


	13. Starting to Deserve This

Author's Note: Finally! Sorry my internet has been retarded as of late. In fact I am praying it doesnt crap out on me as I am typing this. I actually really like this chapter even though its a little shorter then most of the other ones. Please let me know what you think input and encouragement are always welcome, love to all!

**__**

* * *

**_Starting to Deserve This_**

Jeff and Trish arrived at the arena together hand in hand. Jeff left Trish with Maria to go get ready for his match.

"So your officially together?" Maria asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Trish said happily. "I can't believe I didn't-"

"Ms. Stratus, you're on in ten minutes."

"Ok, thanks Kevin."

The stagehand scurried away as Maria and Trish headed the other way towards the gorilla position. When the divas arrived they noticed Kat was already standing waiting to go to the ring. The tension grew greatly as Trish stood next to Kat. Maria stood uncomfortably in front of her best friends.

"Come on guys this is ridiculous!" Maria complained.

Trish and Kat just stared wordlessly away from each other. A few minutes or so later a remixed version of Queens of the Stone Age's Sick, Sick, Sick began blaring through the speakers and Kat made her way to the ring. Trish followed suit a few minutes later.

Their match against Mickie James and Candice Michelle went as planned. Towards the end of the match Shane's music hit and he slowly walked down to the ring. This caused Kat to be distracted and allowed Mickie to pin her. The victors quickly left the ring and a few seconds later a smiling Shane made his exit as well. Kat stood dumbfounded in the ring as Trish made her feeling known about their loss. A few shoves turned into a full blown cat fight. Chris and Jeff came down to break up their girlfriends and take them backstage. After getting backstage an actual fight broke out.

"What the fuck Trish!" Kat screamed as she pushed Trish into the wall. "You nearly took off my head out there!"

"Well someone needs to knock some sense into you!" Trish yelled as she shoved Kat back. Kat lunged at Trish and the two continued to fight as Chris, Shane, and Jeff tried to break it up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice boomed from a few feet away. The entire group turned to see Vince McMahon with a look of disgust on his face.

"I want to see the two of you in my office right now!" He said looking at Kat and Trish.

A few minutes later the two divas were seated in his office receiving the standard no fighting lecture. Kat found this ironic coming from a man who promoted, fake or not, fights for a living. She choose to keep this opinion to herself.

Kat tried to pay attention but now that there wasn't anything interesting to hold her attention her thoughts began to float back to the previous week. Images of Chris and the kiss they shared began to play in her mind. She tried, not very successfully, to focus on something _anything _else.

The meeting ended quickly after the two girls forcibly apologized to one another and were then excused. Kat went looking for Shane. She found him in his office looking pretty pissed off.

"Now I have to go fix what you just fucked up. Don't leave this room until I come back, understand?" Shane said sternly and with venom.

"Yes." Kat had grown a little more obedient since Shane had 'a talk' with her. A talk which consisted of if I ever catch you all over another guy you'll live to regret it.

So Kat sat quietly in Shane's office waiting for him to return. A few minutes after he left she began playing poker on her cell phone. She was so engrossed in the game that she didn't notice someone enter the room.

"The look on your face says you just lost a lot of money."

Kat jumped at the sound of his voice. In doing so she accidentally pressed the 'hit' button and lost another hand.

"Great now I only have like a hundred dollars." Kat whined to the gentlemen who looked quite amused.

"Well maybe you just suck at poker." He said a little playfully.

"Well maybe you _just_ suck."

"Oh, harsh. You know you should be a lot nicer to me."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I know something you don't want Shane to know."

Kat's heart sank. _Shit there is no way he saw us. We were alone, there was no one around._

"And what is that?" Kat tried to play it off cool but failed miserably.

"Oh Katherine, do you really want me to say it aloud? People could hear me and then you'd have to deal with shutting them up as well." The smirk grew on his face with every word.

"You won't tell him?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." He said crossing the room and sitting on the couch next to her. He slowly began running his hand up her thigh. "But you've got to do something for me."

"Fuck you Randy!" Kat said in revulsion as she tried to push him away.

"You'll regret turning me down bitch."

As if on cue Shane opened the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! What are you doing with my girlfriend Orton?!"

"Your girlfriend? I thought, after I saw her kissing Jericho last week, that you two had broken up."


	14. Broken By My Master

Author's Note: FINALLY! Oh god soooo sorry I made you guys wait so long but I finally got it posted! Yay! Extra love for being so understanding lol Ima keep this short cause I dont want my internet to crap out while I am writing this and then I cant post tonight. Let me know what you think! **_  
_**

* * *

**_Broken By My Master_**

Kat stood in complete fear in front of Shane. She had never seen him this angry. His eyes were filled with rage and his body shook violently. He'd waited until they had gotten back to the hotel room to show how truly pissed he was. By this time she had backed herself into a corner as he approached her.

"Shane I swear-" She began but stopped when she felt her cheek explode in pain. The force of the blow knocked her completely off her feet.

"Get up!" He commanded and she obeyed immediately.

Tears were already flowing down her face.

"Shane-" Another hit and she was on the floor again.

"Did I say you could speak?" He yelled grabbing her roughly by the arm and picking her back up. He pinned her against the wall as her body racked violently with sobs.

"Now listen carefully you little whore! This," He said referring to her body, "is mine! If you ever let another man so much as look at you the way I do I will make you regret every breathe you take!" His mood changed suddenly as he caressed her face possessively and ran his hand through her hair then as suddenly as it had changed it changed back. He grabbed a fist full of her long brown hair and pulled down making her tilt her head in an uncomfortable position to try to escape the pain.

"Please Shane," She began to pled as the pain started to take over her body.

"Beg me." He whispered in her ear. Had it not been a vicious command it could have almost sounded like a lovers whispering sweet nothings in each others ear.

* * *

Maria stood backstage waiting for Kat to show up. Earlier in the evening Kat had promised Maria they'd go have coffee after the show just to meet her at 11:15pm. It was now 11:30pm and Maria was getting worried. It wasn't like Kat to be late. She was the most punctual person Maria had ever met. She paced around for another few minutes before trying her cell again.

"Hun, it's Maria, again. Where are you? I'm getting kind of worried. Call me when you get this."

After another twenty minutes and no return call Maria decided to check Kat's hotel room.

* * *

Kat sat on the shower floor and let the steaming water wash over her. She finally decided to peel herself from the floor when the water started to run cold. After wrapping a towel securely around her slender frame she began to drag a brush through her hair. It was like she was in a trance. She didn't flinch when another wave of pain swept over her body, she deserved it. She should have never let Chris kiss her. Kat did flinch, however, when she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. Kat slowly walked over to it and poked her head out to see what Shane wanted. Only then did she realize that someone had knocked on the hotel door not the bathroom door. She watched Shane get up an answer the door. From where she was standing Kat was pretty sure she'd seen Maria standing on the other side of the door. She listened carefully and caught the end of what Shane said.

"…sorry, she is in the shower…yeah…ok I'll tell her to call you." His voice was sickeningly sweet.

Kat quickly grabbed some clothes from her bag to change into, and headed back into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later and sat quietly on the bed praying that Shane would just ignore her the rest of the night.

* * *

Trish brought a cigarette to her lips for the first time in over a year. Jeff was sitting quietly in the other room writing so Trish had excused herself to the bathroom. She only smoked when she was extremely stressed and all the problems with Kat had pushed her over the edge. She finished quickly and returned to Jeff's side.

"You ok?" He said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah I'll be fine." _I think_

"I'm going to take a shower." He got up and kissed her forehead. "You want to join me?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Trish smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. She quickly got up and followed him into the bathroom. She need something to get her mind away from Kat and Jeff was great at getting Trish to focus solely on him.

* * *

Maria sat silently on the hotel bed. She wasn't paying attention to the movie that was playing or to her boyfriend who lay beside her.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah sure." She said absentmindedly.

He picked himself up from the bed so he could sit directly in front of her.

"Maria!" He said so loudly that she had no choice but to snap out of her trance.

"What?"

"What is wrong? And don't say nothing. I know you better then that."

"It's just all the stuff with Kat and Shane and Kat and Trish, I'm caught in the middle and I don't know what to do."

"Babe you do realize it's not your job to do anything. Kat and Trish are big girls they can sort out their own problems. As for Kat and Shane it doesn't really look like Kat wants help with that. I know you care for her babe but please promise me you'll leave her relationship alone. It would kill you if you two were in the position her and Trish are and I don't want to see that happen to you."

Maria was silent so he spoke again.

"Promise me babe."

"I promise hun."

Maria felt herself being pulled into his arms. He then whispered into her ear.

"I love you Maria."

"I love you too Ken."


	15. Everything Happens for Reasons

Author's Note: Ok trying to get back on a regular posting schedule! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter cause I really wasn't sure about it. lizzy-beth-lizzy your comment made my day. I couldnt stop laughing and it's so funny because me and my friend were just joking around the other day that she should do that! If I was her I would! And just in case anyone is confused yes Mr. Kennedy and Maria are together. I thought it would be weird but cute. Kennedy is horrible he just talks to much plus a couple of weeks ago me and my best friend Sarah thought he looked like a really big orange umpa lumpa (took me forever to figure out how to spell that lol) Anyway I'll shut up now! Lots of love to all and let me know what you think!**_  
_**

* * *

**_Everything Happens for Reasons I Just Don't Know_**

It was Sunday morning and it was early, 8:03am to be exact. Kat's cell phone was buzzing on the end table next to her. She grabbed it and brought it close to her face so she could read the caller ID. It was Shawn Michaels.

"Hello?" She said softly as she tried not to sound asleep.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, his voice full of concern as always.

"Uh yeah, but it's ok I had to get up anyway."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast with me." He asked politely.

"Shawn I-"

"Come on Kat I haven't seen you in forever, not since you've been with Shane." He tried to say the last part with no emotion but it only came out as bitter and resentful.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Who are you talking to?" A groggy voice demanded to know.

"I have to go." Kat said quickly hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Shane demanded again.

"Shawn." She answered meekly.

"What is he doing calling you this early?" He asked, getting out of bed.

Kat said a silent prayer. If he was away from her then he couldn't hurt her.

"Umm he just hasn't seen me in a while. I think he wanted to go to breakfast."

"What did you tell him?" He turned around and his cold eyes stared straight through her.

"That it wasn't a good idea."

He was standing at her side in an instant.

"What are you hiding?" He said grabbing her arm and bringing her up to his level.

"Nothing I swear!" She answered instantly.

"You're lying to me." His voice was unnervingly calm.

"No I am not I promise you."

He dropped her back onto the bed. He thought about 'joining' her on the bed but decided against it. Instead he made his way into the bathroom for a shower.

Kat waited until she heard the shower running to start sobbing faintly. Not only was she wrong about her prince charming but she'd said so many horrible things to Trish and called her out in front of Maria. When she thought about it she cried harder. Everything was a mess and she had no idea what to do about it.

Ten minutes later she heard the shower stop running so she rapidly tried to wipe her tears and hide the fact she'd been crying. She'd cried enough and if she _had_ to she would at least try not to do it in front of him.

* * *

"What did she say?" Chris Jericho asked hopefully.

"She did really get a chance to say anything." Shawn said still confused at what exactly had happened.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I asked, she started to say no then I think I heard Shane say something in the background then she said she had to go and click, conversation over. Something has happened to her. Something has changed."

"Yeah and I think I know what it is."

"What?"

"More like who. God I am praying that I am wrong but Trish told me something about Shane's past. Do you remember Christy Hemme?"

Chris told Shawn all he knew in about five minutes.

"Why didn't you tell her?!"

"Trish already tried to and she didn't listen, to her best friend! What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"Because you have her best interests at heart, you love her."

"I know I- Wait! How did you know that?"

"Chris, a blind person can see you head over heels for her."

* * *

Jeff and Trish sat side by side in the booth as the waitress made her way over to them. After ordering they sat peacefully hoping no one would notice or recognize them.

"So what's going on tomorrow?" Trish asked referring to Jeff's Monday night match.

"Me vs. Shane."

"What's the set up?"

"You vs. Kat. Shane interrupts and helps Kat win. I come out and am all what the hell and challenge him."

"Yay! Sounds like so much fun!" Trish said, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"You know baby you should really try to patch things up with Kat." Jeff suggested then almost immediately regretted his words after seeing his girlfriends face.

"She's the one that fucked it up! She picked him over me!"

"Well if someone asked you to choose between me and her what would you say?"

"That's different! You're not a jackass!"

"And neither is Shane-"

"Oh yes he is!"

"Baby, that's _your opinion_"

Jeff knew he was fighting a losing battle. At this point there would be know reasoning with her.

"It's my _opinion_ because it's true!"

"Are you sure you're not thinking it's true _because_ it's your opinion."

"Yes I am sure and you're going to feel incredibly bad in a second."

Trish then proceeded to tell Jeff everything Melina had told her.

* * *

MONDAY NIGHT

Mr. Kennedy walked around the arena an hour before Raw was set to start. Maria was with Trish getting her hair and makeup done so he decided to go find Jeff Hardy.

When Kennedy first came to Monday Night Raw Jeff and he became close friends. Now that Trish was dating Jeff they saw each other even more as the girls loved to double date.

"Hey Jeff!" Kennedy called out finally seeing who he was looking for.

"Hey man."

The two talked about upcoming matches and pay-per-views before they were interrupted by a loud crash from somewhere down the hall. Immediately the two superstars headed towards the sound.

Getting closer to where they thought the sound had come from Jeff noticed what looked like someone lying on the ground. As he got even closer he saw Kat picking herself up from the floor.

"Kat? Are you alright?" Jeff asked. He noticed she had a busted lip, a cut above her right eye, and what appeared to be faint bruising on her upper arms and cheek.

"I'm fine." She snapped and almost ran away.

"What the fuck was that?" Kennedy asked looking towards Jeff. He only knew Kat to be a good natured, kind person so to see her angry and short tempered threw him.

"I think that would be the lasting effects of a relationship with Shane McMahon."


	16. The Truth Is Gonna Hurt You

Author's Note: I had this ready last night but my internet was like screw you! So I was like F you! We got in a big fight so he continued to keep internet from me til now. Anyway now i'm gonna go cuss out my iPod cause it doesnt wanna work either while i am doing that please read & reviews. Love to hear all your thoughts! **__**

* * *

**_The Truth is Gonna Hurt You_**

Maria and Trish finally finished with their hair and makeup around 8:45pm. Trish's match with Kat wasn't until 9:30pm and Maria's promo with Santino was just before that. With nothing to do for at least thirty minutes the two divas took to wondering around the arena.

"You think she is ok?" Kennedy asked Jeff. From a distance Trish and Maria had spotted their boyfriends and quickly made a b-line for them.

"Think who's ok?" Trish asked. The two women had heard the last part of the Hardy-Kennedy conversation.

"Kat. We-" Kennedy began.

"I'm so sick of talking about her. If she wants to be a dumbass that's her problem."

"Trish, I think she needs our help." Jeff said trying to keep his girlfriend from going on a rant.

"Of course she does but she doesn't want it."

"No. Trish, she _needs_ our help." Jeff said emphasizing the word needs.

"Why, what happened?" Trish asked automatically going into protective best friend mode. No matter how mad she was at Kat she still did honestly care.

"We aren't sure." Kennedy interjected.

"What do you mean 'not sure'?!"

"Well we saw her a few minutes ago. She looked a little, banged up."

"What do you mean 'banged up'?!!?"

"She had a busted lip, some cuts, and a couple of what looked like faded bruises."

"Like he's been hitting her?" Trish asked faintly.

Everyone knew it was true but still no one answered Trish.

* * *

Kat sat in Shane's office listening to her iPod. Push by Matchbox 20 was blaring through her headphones.

…_She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough_

_I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in._

_And I don't know if I've ever been really loved_

_By a hand that's touched me, and I feel like something gonna give_

_And I'm a little bit angry, well_

_This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you around._

_You don't own me, we might change it,_

_Yeah we just might feel good._

The music was so loud she didn't hear Shawn walking into the room. He stood behind her and watched her draw angrily on a sketch pad. He noticed she was holding back tears and felt his heart sink when he saw her upper arms. There was faint bruising but there was also so more recent bruising.

She finally noticed someone standing behind her. Her body instinctively cringed thinking it was Shane. Shawn walked around the couch and sat next to her.

"How long?" He asked simply.

"What?"

"How long has he been hitting you?"

"I don't know wha-"

"Stop lying to me!" His voice rose with every word. Kat flinched away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Please, Katherine tell me what is going on."

Kat looked into his eyes, they were filled with love and concern. She then told him _everything_ that happened with Shane. Most of it Shawn expected. From what Chris had told him and what he figured out on his own nothing in Kat's story shocked him. Nothing except her reason for staying.

* * *

As the match wore on Trish noticed Kat's injuries more and more. The cut above her eye had been opened up and a thin line of blood appeared. Her lip wasn't bleeding anymore but it was definitely swollen. The bruises almost broke her heart. Trish knew it wasn't directly her fault but she still felt awful for turning her back on her best friend.

"Are you ok?" Trish whispered as they locked up in the center of the ring.

"Fine." Kat snapped.

Trish didn't attempt anymore communication then that, just what was necessary to finish the match.

When Shane came down to the ring for his part in the match Trish's stomach turned. It was one thing to hear about the man abusing her but to see him after seeing the evidence on Kat was a whole other thing.

Trish didn't stay around after everyone had gotten backstage. She quickly went back to the women's locker room to get her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Melina?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Trish. We need to talk."

"About?"

"Why didn't you tell me Shane hit Christy?"

"What?"

"Why did you tell me he was _physically _abusive?"

"He wasn't. He was a complete jackass that controlled her every move but he never laid a hand on her."

* * *

Trish went looking for Kat, they needed to talk now. She found her sitting on a trunk listening to her iPod and staring intently at her nails.

"Kat?" Trish said trying to get her attention.

"Trish I really don't feel like fighting right now."

"Neither do I but we need to talk."

"Trish-"

"Kat please hear me out."

After a moment of silence Trish continued.

"We all know about what Shane is doing. We want to help you but you have to help yourself. You have to leave him."

Kat started to cry. She couldn't lie anymore. It just wasn't worth it.

"I know but I can't."

"Yes, you can. We'll all help you. Me, Ria, Steph, Chris, Ken, Jeff, and Shawn we're all here for you. You just have to take the first step, leave him please."

"Trish you don't understand. I_ can't_."

"Why not?"

The next few words came from Kat as barely a whispered but Trish heard it loud and clear.

"I'm pregnant."


	17. Some Things Are Better Left Alone

Author's Note: Wooooooo new chapter! I'm glad I shocked all of you hehehehehe Tis my master plan to scare you and give you all heart attacks lol jp anyway uh lets see the title and song in this chapter were written by my best friend taylor's boyfriend james spiederman(speed-er-manWe call him Spiderman cause doesnt his name look like it?) for their band which changes names so many times I dont know what to call it. Anywho! Read and review lemme know what you think! Ima go do my adv accounting work which will take hours on end. Wish me luck. PEACE!**__**

* * *

**_Some Things Are Better Left Alone_**

Trish stood in shock. The only thing her brain was processing was the word pregnant. Kat couldn't be pregnant, it just wasn't possible, fair, or right. Kat's tears began flowing again and Trish couldn't think of anything to help her. She did the only thing so could think of, she took Kat in her arms and comforted her the best she could.

Jeff, Kennedy, and Chris were walking down the hall when they saw Trish and Kat. Jeff and Kennedy had already seen Kat and her injuries but Chris hadn't. He was the first out of the group to approach the two women. After sitting next to her on the trunk he gently placed his hand on her back and tried to comfort her.

Kat's body jumped at the feeling of another touch. She turned her head to see Chris. He saw the bruises, the cuts, her lip and the tears running down her face and in that instant her felt his heart shatter. Rage quickly replaced the sorrow in his body.

"Where's Shane?" Chris asked Trish quietly.

"No! Chris! Please don't!" Kat pled knowing full well where this was going.

"Kat don't worry about it."

"Chris think about this. He is the Vince's son, the boss's son." Jeff said trying to talk Chris out of a horrible mistake.

"So that makes it ok!?" He nearly screamed.

"No but it wont be right if you get fired either." Kennedy added trying to help Jeff.

Chris kicked the walk out of frustration. Jeff ignored him and turned to Kat.

"Come on hun, we need to get your stuff and get you a new hotel room."

Kat's head turned to Jeff immediately.

"What?"

"We have to do it now, before Shane gets back."

"I can't leave him." Kat said as if it was the most obvious response to Jeff's statement. Her short announcement received a collective 'WHAT!' from the men.

"What do you mean you _can't_?" Chris yelled.

"I'm-"

"Kat!" A scream came from down the hall. Shane McMahon made his way to his girlfriend quickly.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Shane said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He played the part of then concerned boyfriend to a tee when others were around.

Chris, Jeff, Kennedy, and Trish stood in shock as Kat jumped off the trunk and stood next to Shane. Shane smirked as he put his arm around her.

"Sorry I was just had to talk to the girls about stuff." Kat said making her excuses to him. He smiled at her and turned them both to go down the hall. She mouthed sorry to the group as they rounded the corner.

Trish slightly understood but Kat's reasoning but the men were completely confused.

Chris was the first to leave the group. He quickly changed his clothes and then headed to his car.

Music was always good therapy for him so he turned on his CD player and put it on shuffle.

_You've never been this distant_

_Since the day we first met_

_And now you're standing here tongue tied_

_I know you're hiding something_

_And you keep it blinded_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Ohhh you're suddenly clouded _

_And the deeper I go the more I'm drowning_

He was brought back to reality by a tap on his window. He opened his eyes to see Trish Stratus standing, waiting impatiently for him to acknowledge her. Chris rolled down the window and turned his stereo down then waited for her to speak.

"Don't push her."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know all the facts. Don't be angry and don't push her. She has her reasons."

"There is _no good_ reason for her to stay with a jackass like Shane."

Trish was silent.

"What? What aren't you telling me?"

After a moment she answered him.

"Chris, she's pregnant."

Chris shut her mouth then. There was nothing he could say to that.

* * *

"I can't leave you alone for one fucking minute! I thought you and the bitch weren't talking anyway!?"

"I wanted to fix our friendship. I swear I didn't know the guys would come over to us."

"What were you crying about?"

"Just stupid girl stuff."

Shane shrugged it off and went to take a shower. He'd deal with her later. When he emerged from the shower Kat figured she'd better tell him now.

"Shane, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I umm…." Kat trailed off. She couldn't think of the right way to tell him.

"What is it?" He asked again impatiently.

Kat looked in his eyes. The anger was already building so she thought she'd it better to just get it over with.

"Shane, I'm pregnant."

She looked into his eyes. After the shock wore off his expression was completely unreadable.


	18. For What I Read Between The Lines

Author's Note: Sorry! Omg! I've been trying to write forever now but I totally fucked up my back so I cant stay in one position for too long but I finally finished! Now ima finish watching New Amsterdam and Raw and I'm going to bed! Read and Review! Let me know what you think! LOVE to ALL!**_  
_**

* * *

**_For What I Read Between The Lines_**

It was quiet in the room as Shane's thoughts filtered through his head. His initial shock was gone and his first emotion was anger but he didn't show it. _A kid? How could she get pregnant? Fuck this is going to ruin everything! I can't deal with a fucking kid right now! Its bad enough having to watch her like a goddamn hawk! What good can come of this?_ Ever the master manipulator he decided to use this to his advantage. A baby was just something more to keep her at his side. He plastered on a fake smile and opened his arms to her.

Kat saw the smile on his face and felt her heart rise in her chest. She had prepared for anger and abuse, she had not expected or prepared for happiness. She felt his arms encompass her and smiled. Maybe there was hope, maybe a baby was what they needed.

"How far along are you?" He asked finally breaking the silence.

"Not long, a few weeks."

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out a few hours ago. You're not mad?"

"No baby, I'm not mad. Very surprised but I love you and a baby will only bring us closer together."

Kat smiled. That had gone so much better than she thought. Maybe he really could change. Maybe they could be a happy family. Maybe.

* * *

Over the next week Kat went to the doctor twice to make sure everything was alright with the baby. Shane was at her side both times. The following Monday was the first time in a week that Kat had seen anyone other then Shane or her doctor.

"Hey honey!" Trish said approaching Shane and Kat. Before she could reach her best friend she saw Shane kiss Kat forehead and leave._Great he's playing Mr. Perfect again. If she can't see it then love truly must be blind._ Trish kept her thoughts to herself.

"Hey Trish!" Kat sounded happier then Trish had heard in a long time. Kat threw her arms around the blonde diva.

"Did you tell him?" Trish asked cautiously.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He's thrilled!" Kat beamed. "I was so worried he'd be angry but I've never seen him so happy! I think a baby was just what our relationship needed!"

As happy as Kat was Trish was just as confused. It was like everything Shane had done didn't matter.

"So how are the two of you?"

"Great! He's been amazing! He even apologized for the past couple of weeks. It's just been so stressful for him and I totally understand. I'm just glad to have the real Shane back."

Trish just wanted to grab Kat and shake her. Her mind was screaming. _The real Shane! That isn't the real Shane! The real Shane is a complete jackass who beat you and controlled your every move! _But Trish kept those thoughts to herself also for fear of losing Kat again. Instead she changed the subject, she'd find a way to change Kat's mind later.

"Have you talked to Maria?"

"No, why?"

"Ken proposed to her last Friday!"

"Seriously! Well it's about time! They've been dating for what, three years now?"

"Three years last Friday." Maria said joining the two Raw divas.

"He proposed on your anniversary? That's so sweet!" Kat gushed as she wrapped her arms around the newly engaged Maria.

"What are you bitches squealing about?" A very pregnant Stephanie McMahon-Levesque asked playfully as she waddled over to her best friends.

"Steph!" The girls screamed at once and threw their arms around the billion dollar princess.

"Ok I know we haven't all been together in like forever but damn! Maria Kanellis! Is that an engagement ring?" Stephanie asked grabbing Maria's hand.

"Yeah, Ken asked me last Friday!"

"Congratulations babe! I'm so happy for you!" After another round of hugs Stephanie spoke again. "Well what else have I missed?"

It was quiet for a moment before Kat spoke up.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled, Trish and Maria seemed a little less enthusiastic. 

"Wow, I can't leave you three alone for very long can I?"

* * *

Chris sat with Jeff Hardy going over everything for their matches that night. Everyone always said he had bad timing and in that moment he couldn't agree with them more, he looked up to see Kat hand in hand with Shane. He couldn't believe she could just stand there as if nothing was wrong. After everything he'd done to her. Anger filled his body as he thought of the look on her face a week ago.

"Let it go man, it's her choice." Jeff said noticing what Chris was staring at.

"I can't. It's just, wrong."

"And she'll see that. She'll realize that there's nothing between them but pain and she'll leave."

"No Jeff, she won't. Pain isn't the only thing between them anymore. She's pregnant and she'll stay not for her or him but for it."

* * *

Shane sat with Kat in his arms watching a movie. Honestly he wasn't paying any attention to the movie at all he was thinking about how he was going to tell his father that Kat was pregnant. The fact that Vince and Linda loved Kat played in his favor but he was still unsure if they would be accepting of a baby.

Kat noticed that Shane was distant but she didn't say anything. She was still on egg shells around him knowing that at any moment his mood could change.

"We need to visit my parents and tell them about the baby." Shane said catching Kat off guard.

"Ok well when should we go?"

"I talked to my dad about it tonight. We're going Friday."

"Ok." It didn't seem like she had any choice so she didn't fight it.

\/p


	19. Don't Wanna Lead Me To Your Home

Author's Note: New Chapter! Yay! I actually really love this chapter, I don't know why. Is it possible to die from pain? Jesus how does a seventeen year old have back problems? Anyway I have two interviews for jobs today so wish me luck! Maybe by the time I get home I'll have lots of reviews and a job! Read & Review! Let me know what you think.Sends love all around!

* * *

**_Don't Wanna Lead Me To Your Home_**

Katherine Scott had always been good with parents. She'd even gotten into the McMahon's good graces on her first try, but that was before she'd gotten pregnant.

Kat stood nervously at the McMahon doorstep with Shane waiting for the front door to open. When she was anxious Kat analyzed _everything_. Right now she was worrying why it took so long for someone to answer the door. _Maybe they already know. Oh god they hate me and think I'm some kind of slut! What if_- Kat's incessant rant was interrupted by the door opening.

Vince McMahon himself greeted the couple with open arms. Kat smiled politely as he lead them into the backyard where Linda and Stephanie were sitting with Aurora. Stephanie's husband Paul "Triple H" Levesque was standing at the grill cooking for everyone.

"Kat! Shane! You want steak or chicken?" Paul said calling from the grill.

"Chicken!" Kat called back.

"Steak." Shane said as he kissed his girlfriend and walked over to the grill where Vince had joined Paul.

"Typical men." Steph said as she bounced Aurora on her knee. "They have to huddle over the food and talk about being men."

Even little Aurora laughed at that.

Linda went inside after a few minutes later to gather the plates and other dishes, leaving Kat alone with Stephanie. Kat looked uneasily over to her best friend. 

"Did you tell them?"

"About the baby?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Are you sure cause Linda keeps looking at me."

"Kat you're just paranoid. I'm very sure that I didn't tell her and I won't tell her, that's your job."

"Maybe they won't notice."

"I think they will in a couple of months."

"I'll move to India by then."

Both women laughed at Kat's stupidity as Linda returned and started preparing the table for dinner.

"T minus ten minutes until D-day." Stephanie whispered teasingly in Kat's ear. The panic on Kat's face grew with each passing moment.

* * *

Trish sat behind the camera as Maria posed for her Playboy cover. She was so busy texting Jeff that she didn't notice Maria had finish.

"So do you just want to sit here all day and be goggly with your boyfriend or are we actually going to get lunch?"

"Don't be jealous cause my boyfriend is better then yours."

"My _fiancé_ is so much better then your _boyfriend_." 

"Is not!" Trish said getting up and giving Maria a playful shove. "So when are we going to start planning for this party from hell?"

"My_ wedding_ is not going to be a party from hell! It's going to be so much better then that!" Maria laughed. "I was thinking since Steph is due any day now we'll just wait until after she has the baby and then we'll all go dress shopping _TOGETHER_! We haven't all been out together in forever."

"I wonder why." Trish said cynically.

"It's not her fault Paul knocked her up again."

"Well actually it is but that's not what I was referring to. I meant I wonder if Kat's prince charming is going to let her out of her cell long enough to have a girls day out."

"Only you could ruin my mood on a day like today." Maria said rolling her eyes.

"WHAT! You and I both know this is bullshit! She's going to get hurt and that demon spawn she's carrying is just something to keep her tied to him!"

"Trish! Don't say things like that about a baby! It's not its fault its father is a jerk off!"

Most of the heads in the restaurant the two divas had just walked in turned and gave Maria a dirty look.

"Sorry." She said quietly and rushed to the back with Trish who was giggling the whole way.

* * *

Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels, and Ken Anderson(Mr. Kennedy) sat around Chris' LA home playing a game of pool. As it stood team Michaels-Hardy was kicking team Jericho-Andersons ass.

"Miss, miss, miss." Kennedy chanted as Jeff lined up his shot.

"I swear if I miss this cause of your big mouth K I'm going to beat you with this pool stick." Jeff said never taking his eyes off the table, with ease he made the shot.

"He shots! He scores!" Michaels cheered.

"This isn't basketball, dumbass!" Chris said from the other side of the table.

"I'm aware. I'm also aware of the fact that we're handing your ass' to you so until you start winning I will call it what I want."

Chris rolled his eyes. A few minutes later the game was over and somehow Shawn and Jeff had lost.

"Lets get a celebration beer K." Chris said making his way into the kitchen. 

"Cheaters don't get to celebrate!" Jeff called from the couch.

"We didn't cheat!" K called back.

"You bumped me and made me hit the eight ball!' Shawn yelled joining Jeff on the couch.

"Sore losers!" Chris yelled loud enough for the couch potatoes to hear. 

"Hey man I got to ask you something." Kennedy said as Chris rooted around his fridge.

"What's up?" Chris said throwing him a beer.

"You know I proposed to Maria and stuff, right?"

"Yeah."

"And we were thinking about having a short engagement so we need to start planning everything-"

"Is this rant going to reach a point anytime soon?" Chris said grabbing a six pack for the other guys.

"I want you to be my best man."

"Sure man, I'd be honored." Chris said as Ken pulled him into a pseudo man hug.

"If your finished with your loved feast girls we'd like our beers." Jeff said appearing in the doorway.

* * *

Kat sat at the table and nervously tapped her foot. Never one to really have faith of any kind she was praying to ever god she could think of. With any luck maybe they'd forget she was there.

"So, Katherine, Shane tells us you have some good news." Linda said after dessert had been served.

"Um yeah, I do. I'm-"

"You might want to hold that thought." Stephanie interrupted. "My water just broke."

Kat smiled, saved by the bell or in this case the baby.


	20. I Could Hide In The Calm Of The Eye

Author's Note: Yay! Guess what! I have a job! Thank you to everyone who wished me luck, it really helped. Now I have a new chapter for all of you! I really wanted to get this out before I leave, I have to go sign a bunch of paper work for the new job, so excuse the spelling errors and such please. Read & Review and let me know what you think! I love hearing all your thoughts about my story! Love to everyone! 

* * *

**_I Could Hide In The Calm Of The Eye Of The Storm_**

Kat stood in front of the huge glass window looking at the new born babies. Directly in front of her lay Jackson Cameron Levesque, Stephanie and Paul's new baby boy. As he moved slowly Kat smiled, he was so cute and tiny.

"Just think, in a couple of months we'll be standing here looking at our little baby." Shane whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there a little longer until they felt someone else's presence joining them.

"He's so cute." Stephanie said looking at her son.

"That's cause he looks just like me." Paul said trying to pull Stephanie closer to him.

"Oh hell no! After all the pain I just went through you're not allowed to touch me again, _ever_."

"Aww baby, don't be like that."

"Don't you baby me, nope not going to happen." Steph said still trying to stop his advances.

"You weren't like this after Aurora." 

"That's cause Aurora is just like her mama, she gets things done quick and painless. J.C. on the other hand is just like his father, stubborn and a pain in my-"

"OK! I think it's time for mommy and daddy to go to there separate corners." Kat interrupted. 

* * *

The following Monday night Trish sat backstage watching Jeff's match. Everything seemed to have gone according to plan, so why wasn't he getting up? Trish felt a chill run through her body when she saw Mike Chioda raise his arms into an 'X' symbol above his head. Not many other coherent thoughts ran through her head, just the thought of getting to Jeff's side as fast as possible.

By the time she reached the gorilla position they had already brought him backstage. Her face was contorted in fear as much if not more then his was twisted in pain. She followed them to the ambulance and attempted to get in after they had loaded Jeff in.

"Ma'am, you can't come in here."

"The hell I can't!"

"Immediate family only." The EMT said in a rehearsed voice, he'd had this problem before.

"Look asshole, I'm his wife and if you don't let me in the fucking ambulance right now they'll have to call another one for you!" Trish said spitting venom and she pushed him aside and climbed in.

The wait at the hospital was excruciating. The doctors wouldn't tell her anything and they wouldn't let her see Jeff. Finally after what seemed like hours a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Mrs. Hardy?"

Trish realized after a second that he was looking for her.

"I'm Jeff's wife." She lied quickly and with ease. "Is he ok?"

"I'm afraid he has a ruptured disc in his lower back. He was in a lot of pain but he is sedated now, you may see him if you wish."

"What's going to happen now?" Trish asked fearfully.

"Well if your husband chooses to go the surgery route, which I recommend, we'll perform a microdisectomy."

"And in English that means?"

"We'll use a special microscope to view his disc and nerves then surgically remove the ruptured disc material that is pressing on his spinal cord."

"And what about recovery?"

"We encourage patients to get out of bed and walk around directly after the anesthetic wears off. Walking should be his primary exercise for the first several weeks. Getting up and moving around will help decrease scar tissue. He will need to avoid any activities that cause him pain…"

Trish let the doctors words continue but she wasn't listening. She could only think about Jeff and how devastated he would be that he would have to take time off. 

* * *

Kennedy waited in the hallway just down from the women's locker room for Maria to finish changing from her wrestling gear into street clothes. As he was searching through her iPod for something to listen to a shadow was cast over him. Looking up he saw a smiling Jillian Hall.

"Jillian? What do you want?" He asked not caring about the rude tone in his voice. Kennedy did not like Jillian, plain and simple. She was a complete bitch to Maria and was always all over him.

"You're not happy to see me?"

"No, am I ever?"

"You know K I'm hurt-"

"Don't call me that, my friends call me K and you are far from anything close to a friend."

"No need to be unfriendly, I just came to congratulate you. I hear you proposed to Maria."

"Yes, I did. I love her and, by evidence of the proposal, am not leaving her so why are you still standing here?"

"To tell you that you could do so much better." Jillian whispered in his ear then proceeded to pull him into a passionate kiss. Maria choose that exact moment to come out of the locker room looking for her fiancé.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She said stopping dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Jillian quickly pulled herself from off Kennedy with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Maria, baby, I swear this is _not_ what it looks like!"

"Don't lie babe." Jillian said to him then turned to Maria. "It's exactly what it looks like. He loves me and I love him."

Maria felt so much anger build up in her body so quickly she lunged at Jillian. Kennedy tried to pull them apart and keep them apart but couldn't on his own. 

Randy Orton was walking down the hallway when he saw the cat fight. Using his better judgment he decided against just letting it continue and enjoying the view. Instead he helped Kennedy pull them apart. After a minute it ended up as Randy restraining Maria and Kennedy holding Jillian back. Jillian, of course, used to opportunity to cling to Kennedy. Seeing this Maria went off again.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN YOU DELUSIONAL WHORE!" She screamed and attempted to lunge again but Randy had a tight grip on her. 

"Calm down! Maria! I'm not letting you go until you calm down!" Randy was surprised, for such a tiny woman Maria was strong.

"Maria baby-" Kennedy began.

"_YOU_ don't fucking talk to me! Randy I am fine let me go." Randy loosed his grip and when she didn't attack Jillian again he let her go completely. She quickly went in the other direction, away from everyone. She felt like bursting into tears but she wouldn't let them see that.

Randy gave Kennedy a look of distain then followed after Maria.


	21. The Last Look Back Is Black

Author's Note: I am on my knees begging everyone for forgiveness! I didn't mean to take so long with this update I am sooooo sorry. Please don't kill me! I promise to try to be better about updates! Please read & review and tell me any thoughts you have! I love hearing everyones opinions. Extra extra extra love to everyone for having to wait so long!

* * *

**_The Last Look Back Is Black_**

He woke up in the cold sterile room and his eyes immediately turned towards the blonde sleeping uncomfortably in the chair next to him. She looked worn out. He reached out to touch her but decided against it, she needed her sleep. A few nurses came and went but Jeff pretended to be asleep, he didn't want to be bothered by them right now. If it wasn't for the morphine he was sure he'd be in so much pain he couldn't stand it. He looked with distain to the wires flowing from his arms. Why couldn't they just give him the morphine and let him go home? If they was one place on earth that Jeff Hardy truly hated it was hospitals. Jeff shifted uncomfortably in the hard bed and looked for the remote. His hand brushed slightly against Trish's and she stirred a little.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry."

"No, Jeff, it's fine. I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Cause of the morphine I can't feel a thing but I'm not really complaining. How long am I going to be out for?"

"Well Dr. Weilose said that the surgery went well and we'll be able to leave tomorrow…" Jeff spaced out after the mention of going home. _Thank god! I swear I think these nurses get paid extra to come in and poke you while you sleep._

Jeff looked up at the clock, another seven minutes had gone by, he could up his morphine again.

* * *

Shane took the opportunity to spend the rest of the week with Kat in his loft in New York City, RAW was scheduled to be in New York for the next two weeks and Kat was happy to be anywhere that wasn't a hotel.

Kat wasn't really surprised by much anymore but seeing the vast loft apartment almost had her speechless.

"It's not that bad." Shane said trying to judge her reaction.

"Bad? It's amazing! You live here all by yourself?"

"Two or three times a year." He said nonchalantly as he made his way over to the kitchen. She joined him a few minutes later. He was making spaghetti for dinner and invited her to help.

"Actually I was going to jump in the shower and then call Trish and Maria real quick. I haven't talked to them since we missed Monday."

"How about you call them now and save the shower for after dinner. I have an amazing jacuzzi tub for two in the master bathroom." He said then planted a quick kiss on her lips. His original intention was for it to only be a quick kiss but the feeling of having her in his arms wasn't enough. He pulled her so close that he could feel her heart beat rise as he deepened the kiss. His hand quickly found its way under her skirt as he back her against the kitchen counter.

"Shane…" Kat began a ragged attempt at protest. He responded to her plea by lifting her up and setting her on the counter. "Shan-" She began again but was stopped when he pressed his lips against her in a rough kiss. In the distance Kat heard her cell phone ringing. "Shane seriously!" Kat said finally being able to push him off her.

"Sorry baby you're lips just taste so good." He said then flashed her the million dollar McMahon smile. Kat instantly forgave him then ran into the other room to grab her cell phone.

"Hello?" She said quickly hoping the machine hadn't sent the person to her voicemail already.

"Hey Kat." The voice said solemnly.

"Trish? What's wrong?"

"Jeff got injured Monday night."

"Oh my god! Is he ok?"

"The surgery when well so physically he is fine but emotionally, I don't know."

"What about you, are you ok?"

"I'm fine…ish."

"You need me to come to where ever you are?"

"No hun, it's ok we're leaving in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. How's Steph and her new little hellion?" Trish said changing the subject.

"Oh great. Little Jackson Cameron Levesque was eight pounds seven ounces. He has pretty blonde hair like his daddy and chocolate brown eyes like his mama."

"Awww he sounds so cute! Oh my god! Have you talked to Maria!"

"No I was getting ready to call you two when you called me."

"Oh then you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Ria caught Ken kissing Jillian Monday night."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Apparently he said that she kissed him but Maria wasn't buying that so she stormed off. You wanna know the weirdest part about the whole story?"

"What?"

"Randy is the one who went after her and comforted her."

Kats thoughts suddenly went back to the Monday night a month ago. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah she told me Randy convinced her to work it out with Ken."

"_Randy_ told her to do that?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's surprising."

"Why? What do you have against Randy?"

"Uh nothing. Anyway, I have to get off here. Call me tomorrow?" Kat said rapidly changing subjects, she hadn't told anyone about the incident with Randy and she didn't plan on telling them now.

"No problem, call me if you need anything babe, I love you."

"Love you too and you know your offer goes both ways.

"I know, talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Kat hung up and at once dialed Maria cell phone to see what was up. When her cell phone went straight to voicemail Kat tried Kennedy's. After three rings someone finally picked up.

"LOOK YOU FUCKING WHORE! THE NEXT TIME YOU CALL-"

"MARIA! IT'S KAT!"

"Oh! Sorry! I thought you were fucking Jillian. She's called his cell seven times today!"

"Trish told me what happened and I just wanted to let you know if you ever need help hiding the body just call me."

After laughing for a minute Maria regained her composure. "Only you could make me laugh when I'm this mad."

"I know I am amazing. Everything with you and K good?" Kat asked seriously.

"Yeah I totally see now that _it_ kissed him. That bitch is psycho, I think she actually think he loves her."

"Jesus you have the weirdest relationship problems. Oh by the way Steph sends her love and bitches you out for not going to see her and the baby yet."

"I feel so bad. I haven't had the chance to get out there yet!"

Kat didn't really hear Maria's excuse for not seeing Stephanie because at that exact moment Shane had snuck up behind Kat and wrapped his arms around her and then started planting kisses all over her.

"Ria, I gotta go, can I call you back later?" Kat said in a breathy tone as Shane proceeded to place kisses down her neck and jaw line.

"Uh yeah is everything ok?" Maria asked not understanding the sudden change in Kat's behavior.

"Yeah, I'll call you back!" Kat said then hung up quickly. She then pulled herself from Shane's grasp. Shane tried to grab her and pull her back but she was to fast. "Oh no, you'll have to catch me first." She said then took off. Shane got up and followed after he swiftly. The chase went all over the loft but ended abruptly in the bathroom. Kat ran in a slipped on some water on the floor and fell onto the side of the jacuzzi tub. She instantly curled into the fetal position grabbing her stomach.


	22. One More Indecent Accident

Author's Note: Yay! I thought my internet wasn't going to work this morning and then I'd have to find some way to post this a school but thank god that didn't happen! OMG did everyone see Raw last night? I have never seen so much crying and huging men in my life. Now normally I am not a crier but seeing all those people cry I was like Jesus Ima have to change the channel before I start to ball! Anyway please read & review! Love to hear everything you think. Love all around!

* * *

**_One More Indecent Accident_**

"I told you not to come visit us." Trish's voice filled Kat's hospital room as she awoke. Kat's lips turned into a slight smile at her best friend's joke, then she remembered the accident.

"The baby?" She asked fearfully.

"Is fine." Shane said coming into the room. "Do you need anything?"

"Water." She said simply. As soon as the words had left her lips both Shane and Trish attempted to get her a glass. Trish was closer to the pitcher and succeeded, Shane sent her a dirty look.

"I'm going to get the doctor and tell him you're awake." Shane said then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Trish asked, taking Kat's cup and filling it with water again.

"Like shit."

"That's funny cause you look like shit too." Stephanie said coming into the room followed closely by Maria.

"Oh thanks. Wow I don't know what I could do without the support of my best friends." Kat said sarcastically. "When do I get out of here?"

"Probably tomorrow morning. I don't think they let people out after eight and it's like 9:30pm." Maria said speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"Great." Kat whined. "How's Jeff?" She asked changing the subject.

"He's ok, they're still planning on releasing him in the morning. He actually broke out to come visit you earlier but one of the nurses caught him."

The entire group laughed at that.

* * *

Jeff and Kat sat side by side the next morning in their matching hospital wheelchairs waiting for their significant others.

"I don't understand why they couldn't let us walk down here." Jeff said aloud.

"Cause as long as we're on hospital property we have to be completely helpless."

Jeff and Kat laughed. "Hey I wonder if I could do a wheelie in this bitch." Jeff thought aloud.

"Please don't hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine." Jeff said leaning back and bringing the front wheels from the ground.

"Jeff! BE CAREFUL!" Kat said as the rainbow harried warrior almost lost his balance. Thankfully Shane and Trish pulled up a few seconds later.

"JEFF! What are you doing?" Trish said coming around the front of the car to help her boyfriend in her car.

"Trying to escape boredom." He said placing the chair on all four wheels and getting into the car.

Shane was helping Kat in the car when Trish walked over to them.

"Call me if you need anything babe. Take good care of her Shane." She said in a threatening tone.

"I always do." He said snidely back.

With that Trish returned to her car and drove back to the hotel with Jeff.

Shane and Kat reached his loft in twenty minutes.

"God it feels so good to be home!" Kat said throwing herself on Shane's California King size bed. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Ok, I have to meet a couple of people for lunch. Do you want anything while I am out?"

"Coke and Cheetos!" She said throwing her shirt and jeans across the room. It took all Shane had not to cancel the meeting and stay home with his girlfriend.

"Alright." He said kissing her quickly. "I'm gone." He said then walked out of the room.

* * *

It was now Monday night and Maria sat quietly listening to her iPod. Kennedy had just gone out for his match so she sat alone, or so she thought.

"You look lonely." He said sitting next to her.

"No, just bored."

"I could change that." He said suggestively. She thought he was joking but he was completely serious.

"And how is that?" She asked playing along.

"Come back to my locker room and I'll show you." He knew she thought it was innocent flirting and completely took advantage of the situation.

"Oh Randy, what about Ken?" She asked dramatically.

"We just won't tell him." His lips were so close to her he could practically taste her.

"But someone else will." She didn't make anymore advances but she didn't try to stop his either. His lips touched hers lightly. She lost herself in the moment and wrapped her arms around him. Randy then put his all into the kiss.

* * *

Trish finished putting on her wrestling gear as Maria made her way into the women's locker room.

"Where have you been? Our match is in like ten minutes!" Trish asked the disheveled looking diva. Before Maria had a chance to answer Trish's cell phone rang. "Hold that thought, that might be Jeff." Trish said looking through her bag. Maria quickly changed for the upcoming match while her best friend answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"What the fuck do _you_ want?" Trish spat causing Maria to look towards the blonde diva.

"Well someone's got their panties in a bunch."

"Mike you've got five seconds before I hang up."

"Aww come on baby don't play hard to get, you know you miss me."

"Three…"

"Trish…"

"Two…"

"Baby…"

"One…"

"I'm at Raw."

"Zer- What?!"

"Yeah, I thought I'd come see you."

"Well you wasted a trip, I told you when we broke up I didn't ever want to see you again and I meant it."

"Babe I don't care how long you lie to me but how long are you going to lie to yourself? I'm backstage, where are you?"

"None of your business."

"Come on just tell me, I'll find you eventually."

"Michael Mizanin I swear if you come anywhere near me-"

"You'll what? Come on Trish, I'm waiting. You'll what?" Oh look 'Raw Women's Locker Room'. I better knock, never know who could be in here.

Trish's head shot up towards the door when she heard the knock on both the phone and the door.


	23. I Would Change Myself If I Could

Author's Note: I've been trying to post this for like two days now but my internet hates me. Please excuse any spelling and stuff cause I would rather get this chapter out with errors in it then wait any longer and have my internet crap out on me. Please read and review, love to know what everyone thinks. Love to all ima go pass out!

* * *

**_I Would Change Myself If I Could_**

"Happy to see me?" He said into the cell phone as he stood in the doorway in front of her.

"Hell no! Get the fuck out!" She nearly screamed closing her cell phone and throwing it in her bag. Mike followed suit closing his phone and placing it in his pocket.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Maria said from across the room.

"I came to see my favorite girlfriend." The cocky grin on his face made both women sick.

"Ex-girlfriend!"

"You don't have to be."

"No, but I _want_ to be."

With that Maria and Trish pushed past 'The Miz' and headed to the ring for their match. Upon returning Trish, thankfully, found the locker room empty. She immediately went to her bag to change into street clothes. Sitting just inside her bag was a note.

_Trish,_

_I know our relationship didn't end so well but come on replacing me with Jeff Hardy? Why have the replacement when you can have the real thing? Call me, I know you still have the number._

_Mike_

Trish angrily threw the note at the trash can across the room, not noticing she missed and hit Kat who had just walked into the room.

"Wow you have really bad aim. What is this anyway?" Kat asked as she uncrumpled the little ball of paper.

"A _love_ note from my lying, cheating, whore of an ex-boyfriend!" She spat with venom in each word.

"Which one?" Kat joked. Trish sent her an evil glare. "Ok, not in a joking mood, got it."

"What are you-" Trish was interrupted by the door opening quickly.

"Oh my god, I'm- Kat? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"I just came to see you guys, if you don't want to see me then fine I'll leave." Kat said pretending to be hurt.

"You know we love you, besides I guess its better that I tell the two of you this together."

"Tell us what?" Trish asked.

"I'm the worst person in the world!"

"You're just now figuring this out?" Kat said playfully. This time her joke was met by a glare from Maria. "I got to learn when to shut up." She mostly mumbled to herself.

"Anyway! I'm a bitch! I just kissed Randy Orton!" Her revelation was met by shocked stares and dropped jaws.

* * *

"Guess who isn't here tonight." Shawn said to Chris as he finished changing for his match.

"Uh Jeff?"

"No, well yeah, but that not what I mean. It's a good thing this person isn't here."

"I don't know?"

"Shane McMahon."

"Ok?"

"Jesus you're stupid Chris! Katherine _is_ here, so go talk to her!"

"What for?"

"Because you're in love with her and her boyfriend is a jackass!"

"So I should ignore the fact that she knows he's a jackass and is staying anyway?"

"Yes, you should. She's making a mistake, don't condemn her for it. She's in a tough position right now."

"Yeah she should join the club." Chris said in a defeated tone as he walked out of the room.

He wandered around the arena for a few minutes thinking about what Shawn said. He really should go see Kat but what good would it do? She obviously didn't want him. But that kiss, it was passionate, not like a little peck on the cheek. He wander around aimlessly for a little longer.

Kat was sitting in the women's locker room by herself when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted.

Chris walked in and looked at Kat wordlessly then sat next to her.

"Katherine." He began. Kat felt her stomach lurch. He _never_ called her by her full name. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

He turned to her. So many questions were running though his head. _Can I tell her? Will she even care? How could this work? What about the baby?_

Kat looked into Chris' eyes. She knew what he was going to say and didn't try to stop him.

"I'm in love with you." It was quiet for a minute before Chris continued. "I know this is horrible timing with you and Shane and the baby but I thought you should know."

"Chris, I love you too." Chris' face was covered in shock. "I have for a long time now, but I couldn't wait forever for you. I'm with Shane now…" Chris started to protest but Kat continued. "I know you don't approve and I'm sorry you feel that way but I love him."

Again it was quiet before Chris spoke.

"I know you do and for the life of me I'll never understand why but Kat I love you more than I could ever tell you, I just…" He trailed off.

Chris knew he couldn't fully explain his feelings so he didn't try, instead he brought his lips to hers and lightly kissed her. Kat responded quickly wrapping her arms around Chris. In her mind she knew it was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to stop Chris. He was gentle yet she could feel so much passion in that one kiss. Chris kiss was rough or demanding like Shane's. Finally the two broke apart. Chris looked into Kat's eyes and saw tears starting to form, he felt his heart drop but then a smile crept onto her face.

"Kat-"

"Shhhhh…" She said then threw herself into his lap, straddling him.

* * *

Shane McMahon was walking the halls of the arena looking to surprise his girlfriend when he ran into Trish Stratus.

"Where's Kat?" He demanded rudely.

"I don't know. She's my friend not a dog, I don't keep her on a leash." She said in the same rude tone he had used.

"Wow you really are only good for spreading your legs." Shane said snidely then walked away leaving Trish speechless.

After looking for a few more minutes he ran into his sister who was showing off little J.C. to their father.

"Hey Steph! Have you seen Kat tonight?"

"Uh yeah, last time I saw her she was headed for the women's locker room."

"Thanks." He said then quickly headed off in that direction.

Five minutes later he was in front of the door. He walked in without knocking and he sight in front of him made his jaw drop to the floor. There was _HIS_ Kat on top of Chris Jericho!


	24. Seeing Red Again

Author's Note: Yay! Time for a new chapter! Loved all your reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story so much and sorry for keeping you on edge and such but if you didn't feel the emotion I wouldn't be doing my job. Also I tried to accommodate most of your wishes about Shane getting kicked in the balls :D Anyway read and review and let me know what you thought. Love to everyone, i'm going go get me so pizza and watch The Mummy

* * *

**_Seeing Red Again_**

The rage inside Shane quickly boiled over.

"What the fuck is this?!"

At the sound of Shane's voice Kat instantly jumped off of Chris. Her emotions went from elated being with Chris to scared shitless looking into Shane's eyes.

"Sha-"

"Shut up Katherine, I'm passed listening to your pathetic excuses." Then as calmly as he could he turned his attention to Chris. "You need to leave, _now_."

"I'm not leaving you alone with her." Chris said stepping in front of Kat.

"This is between me and Kat, it isn't your business."

"The hell it isn't! I'm not going to leave so you can beat the shit out of her cause your poor little ego got crushed."

"That's ok, I'd rather take it out on you anyway." Shane said as he lunged at Chris. The two men traded punches as Kat tried desperately to break them apart. Unfortunately for her Chris' elbow caught her in the nose as he brought his fist back to punch Shane. Kat felt blood pour from her nose as Chris laid another hit on Shane then directly turned his attention to her.

"Shit! Kat I'm sorry! Here let me-" He was cut off by Shane hitting him in the back of the head. Shane then proceeded to capitalize on his cheap shot. Kat got up after a minute and tried again to stop the two men.

"Shane! Chris! Stop it!" She screamed.

After knocking Chris to the ground Shane grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Go to the car now, I'll be there in a minute." Shane commanded then turned back to kick Chris in the ribs. Kat looked down at Chris and then up to Shane. She held her ground and didn't move. Shane looked back and saw her standing in the same place. "What are you deaf?! I said go, _NOW!_"

"No." Kat said finally standing up for herself.

"What?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"I said no." She said a little louder this time. Behind Shane she could see Chris getting up. When her eyes shifted back to Shane she saw his hand raised, ready to hit her, but he didn't have a chance as Chris had spun his around and landed a punch right on his jaw. Shane stumbled back from the force of the blow. After taking a few seconds to recover he launched himself at Chris. He backed Chris into a corner and hit him until Chris was dazed. After Chris dropped to the floor Shane again turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Come on bitch." He snarled, grabbing her and dragging her out of the room. Kat made her body limp in an attempt to make it harder for him to move her. It worked and he stopped. He turned her so her body was facing him. His actions in the past few minutes and the look in his eyes now told her that he hadn't changed and he never would. Her mind flashed back to the abuse she endured.

"Never again." She said then kicked him in the crotch with as much force as she could. He let go of her immediately and feel over in pain. Kat ran to Chris' side who was now on the ground clutching his side.

"Chris are you ok?" She asked franticly looking over his injuries.

"I'll be fine." He said wincing in pain, he was pretty sure Shane had at least bruised a couple of ribs.

"Come on, we'll-" The words died in her throat and were replaced by a shriek of pain as Shane lifted her, by her hair, from her kneeling position. He looked into her pleading eyes then threw her back onto the floor, she landed with a sickening thud. He then gave Chris another swift kick in the ribs to keep him down. Standing over his pathetic excuse for a girlfriend he felt the pain from both her and Chris' attacks course though his body._ No whore is worth this bullshit, not when I have other bitches throwing themselves at me._ He thought then a sadistic smile slowly spread across his face.

"You can have her Chris, I'm done with her." Shane said calmly then with as much force as she had, kicked her vengefully in the stomach.

* * *

Randy Orton sat inside the men's locker room thinking about the kiss he shared with Maria. It was a great kiss, he remembered and a smile can to his lips then slowly turned into a frown. It was great so why did he feel bad about it now? It couldn't he because she was engaged, he'd kissed engaged women before, hell he'd _slept_ with _married_ women before. The feeling intensified when Kennedy walked into the room to grab his bag. Randy sighed inwardly. _Of all the fucking times to grow a conscience…_

"Hey man I just wanted to thank you for helping me out after that Jillian mess." Kennedy said breaking Randy of his thoughts.

"Yeah man no problem." Randy said nonchalantly. Kennedy then left the room in search of Maria. Randy sat alone by himself after Kennedy had left. After a few minutes of contemplating his situation with Maria he decided to go talk to her and see exactly where she stood on this whole thing. He found her a few minutes later alone making herself a cup of coffee. He approached her so quietly that she didn't even know he was there until he spoke.

"Maria." She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Randy." She said trying to sound calm and normal, she still wasn't sure how to act around him now.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I think we should talk about what happened earlier." He said uneasily.

"Randy I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I think it was a mistake. I like you as a friend and all but I'm with Ken and-"

"Maria it's ok, I feel the same way." Well that was pretty much a lie, he'd love to kiss Maria again if only his conscience would allow it.

"Oh that's a relief, I didn't want you to feel like I was leading you on or something." Maria said breathing out a sigh of relief.

"No, not at all." He assured her. "So we're in a agreement then, it was a mistake that we shouldn't repeat."

"What was a mistake?" Kennedy questioned as he walked up to the pair and stood next to his fiancé. Maria opened her mouth and tried to come up with some response.

"Maria!" Stephanie called running up the hallway. Maria mentally made a note to praise Steph for her timing later.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked noticing the expression on Steph's face as she got closer.

"Kat's had an accident, they are taking her to the hospital."


	25. I’ve Bottled Up All Of This Pain

Author's Note: New chapter! Wooooo! Oh my god I had the worst day yesterday! I got in my car to go to work and it freaking cut off as I was driving down route 3! (FYI route 3 is like a major 8 lane highway where I live) I seriously like freaked out! Finally I got it going again after a minute then turning into where I work it cut off again and apparently when you car cuts off your steering wheel locks up so I couldn't turn al the way and I hit curb. I made it to my job and walked in shaking and Carly was like "what wrong" and im all "oh my god! I need a fucking cigarette! I just wanna cry!" Then I had to work with Daniel who is extremely cute but apparently an asshole! Just my type. Then as I look out the door I see Freddie(My step father) filling my car up with water and whatever else he was doing under the hood and I turned to Daniel and Carly and was like "if he thinks I am getting back in the death trap he's got another thing coming!" So now that I've got that rant off my chest i'll let you read. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm going to bed so I can get up early and steal Freddie's Jag to get McDonalds for breakfast! Peace and love to all!

* * *

**_I've Bottled Up All Of This Pain_**

Her heart beat rose as the sobs racked her body. He held her and tried to comfort her after the doctor left but at this point she seemed beyond comfort. She murmured something but between the sobs and the fact that her face was buried deep into his shoulder he couldn't understand her.

"What did you say Kat?" He asked softly.

"It's not fair." She repeated between sniffles. "I wanted my baby."

"I know babe."

An hour later he was sitting peacefully in the chair next to her bed. She had finally fallen asleep and Chris was thankful. She looked at peace while she slept, finally able to escape from everything that happened over the past couple of months. Chris' thoughts were interrupted by the person who walked in and sat on the other side of Kat's hospital bed.

"How is she?"

"She just lost her child, how do you think she is?" Chris said rudely. She was taken aback by the anger in his voice.

"Excuse me?"

Chris ignored her offense to his comment, instead he continued on his rant with her as his only target. "You know maybe if you kept a closer eye on your silver spooned, bratty, jackass of a brother this wouldn't have happened."

"What are you-"

"It's all the same with you McMahons! You think just because you own the place you can whatever to whoever-"

"Chris I don't know what your ranting about but you won't speak to me like this especially not concerning my brother or family! Shane has gone out of his way to _accommodate_ your _friendship_ with Katherine!"

"Yes, you can see by his handy work his _accommodation_ was very generous."

"What are you implying?" The anger evident in her voice.

"I'm not _implying _anything, I'm telling you the facts. How do you think Kat lost the baby? Because _your_ brother has been beating her for weeks now and tonight he _purposely_ made her miscarry by kicking her in the stomach!"

Stephanie looked at Kat with tears in her eyes. It couldn't be true, Shane wouldn't do that. Looking around the room she noticed for the first time that Shane was no where to be found. _Why wouldn't he be here?_

"No, no that isn't true!" Steph said seemingly trying to convince herself more then Chris.

"I was there Steph, I saw it. I can't stand Shane but this isn't something I'd lie about."

Stephanie shook her head in disbelief. It couldn't have happened the way Chris said it did, there had to be some other explanation. "No there's no way Shane could have done this. I know him-"

"Well I guess you don't know him as well as you thought you did."

Chris knew he shouldn't take his anger out on Stephanie but she was the only one in the room besides Kat and unfortunately for her at the moment, she was a McMahon.

* * *

Trish had just found her seat on the plane and pulled out her cell phone. She turned it back on, having turned it off earlier in the day, to check her messages. Fifteen missed calls and four new voicemails.

"What the hell?" She said quietly to herself. She knew she was supposed to have her cell phone out on the plane but apparently this was important. She'd just finished putting in her password when a flight attendant interrupted her.

"Ma'am you need to put your cell phone away, the plane is about to take off."

"I just need to check my messa-"

"No exceptions, to circumstances or _people_." The attendant said snidely cutting her off.

Trish immediately caught her meaning. "I understand that but I just need to-"

"_No_ exceptions." She replied cutting her off again.

Trish plastered on a fake smile and put her phone away. The attendant put on a smile herself and walked away.

"Bitch." Trish muttered to herself. She threw her cell phone back into her purse angrily then started digging for her credit card. After finding it she quickly slid it through the air phone and called her phone to listen to her messages. The first one was Jeff making sure she was still coming to Cameron tonight after Raw. The second was from Vince's secretary setting up and appointment for her contract renewal. She never made it to the fourth message because the third stopped her cold. It was Stephanie informing her about what happened to Kat. After the message had finished she starting gathering her stuff but stopped when she saw one of the flight attendants closing the plane door. "Fuck." She swore a little too loudly. The rude attendant from before shot her a dirty look. Trish shot her an equally dirty look back and began dialing Stephanie's number. When she got no answer she quickly hung up and dialed Maria's cell.

"Hello." A male voice said after three rings.

"Ken? It's Trish. Where's Maria?"

"She's still trying to console Steph, I think."

"What?! What the hell else happened?"

"Chris went off on Steph when she went in to see Kat. Apparently he told her all about Shane." _Great, well tell Stephanie her brother is a jackass, guess we can check that off the list of things to do._ Trish thought sarcastically.

"I'll cuss him out later, what's going on with Kat."

"Short version, Chris kissed Kat. Shane saw and went berserk on them both and ended up kicking Kat in the stomach." Ken paused then answered Trish's unasked question. "She lost the baby."

Trish nearly dropped the phone. "Is she ok?"

"Physically, the doctors aren't sure if there is going to be any lasting damage. Mentally, your guess is as good as mine. You on your way here?"

"No, I'm on a fucking plane to Cameron, we just took off." Trish saw the attendant give her another glare. "Hold on one second Ken." She said then pulled the phone away from her mouth. "Look bitch either say something or keep you dirty fucking looks to yourself!" The attendant said nothing and Trish went back to her conversation.

"Do I wanna know?" Kennedy asked, having heard Trish's comment.

"Not really. Anyway call me if anything happens. I'm going to call Jeff and figure out how to get back up here as quick as possible."

"Alright."

After they said their goodbyes Trish dialed Jeff's number. He picked up after a couple of rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby it's me."

"Hey babe, what's wrong? You sound upset."

"Kat's in the hospital, she lost the baby."

"Oh shit, is she ok? What happened?"

"Shane happened." She said angrily. "Look I'm already on the plane to come down there so can you book me on the next flight back up here?"

"Yeah no problem. I'll book us both tickets."

"You ok to travel?"

"Yeah, besides Kat's going to need all the support she can get. I'll meet you at the airport."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too babe."

Trish hung up and threw her head back. Now she had the entire flight by herself to worry about everything.


	26. I'm Over My Head, Outta My Head She Said

Author's Note: New chapter full of drama, drama, drama, and more drama! It's like two in the morning so I'm going make this short and sweet. Please read and review, tell me all your thoughts. Love to all, peace!

* * *

**_I'm Over My Head, Outta My Head She Said_**

Kat sat in the blank hotel room waiting for Chris. It had been a week since her 'accident'. She'd told everyone who didn't already know the truth that she and Shane had broken up last Monday night and in her distraught state had rushed to leave the building, fallen and effectively lost the baby.

Chris had repeatedly urged her to go to the police and press charges against Shane but she had refused. Kat hadn't given Chris a reason but she didn't need to he knew she was afraid she see Shane again. The bastard had killed an innocent baby, _his _innocent baby, there was no telling what he would do to Kat. Chris returned to the hotel room about an hour before they were set to be at the arena.

"I got your Coke." He said handing it to her. He got a simple head nod in return. Since being discharged from the hospital the previous Wednesday Kat hadn't said more than two whole sentence at a time. "You ready to go?" He asked, noticing she was still wearing sweat pants and one of his t-shirts. She shook her head no. Chris felt himself get frustrated. "Katherine!"

The use of her full first name and the tone in his voice caught her attention. She looked over to his direction but didn't say anything.

"Please, talk to me." Chris said much more calmly.

"There is nothing to talk about." She said simply.

"Yes, there is." He said sitting next to her on the queen size bed.

"No, honestly Chris, I'm fine."

"Bullshit Kat! You're not fine, and no one expects you to be. Just please talk to someone, me, Jeff, Trish, Ria, Ken fuck I don't care if you talk to Bradshaw just don't try to do this all on your own. We're your friends, we're here for you, we unders-"

"Don't finish that sentence! You don't understand! No one does! How could you? Did he hurt _you_ repeatedly Chris? Did he kill _your_ baby? Don't tell me you understand! You don't understand shit!"

* * *

Shawn was on his cell when Chris walked in. With the presence of company Shawn quickly finished the call.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked turning his attention to Chris.

"What do you have a sixth sense for reading people's emotions?"

"That and you look like your dog just got run over by a Mac truck."

"I don't have a dog."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I'm aware. It's- never mind. What's up?"

Chris proceeded to tell Shawn everything that had happened with Kat since last Monday. Her refusal to do anything about what Shane had done angered Shawn more than anything else. The Kat he knew would never have let the situation with Shane go so far much less not do anything about it.

"I'll talk to her." Shawn said after a minute, knowing that's what Chris had come to ask him.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

Shawn left immediately after that to go find Kat. After searching for sometime he found her sitting out near the parking garage listening to her iPod. He waited for a minute before approaching her.

"Kat?" He questioned softly.

"Shawn I know what you're going to say. I've already heard it and I really don't want to go though this with you too."

"Kat you really need to-"

"NO! Don't tell me what I need! You don't know! Chris doesn't know! No one knows so just leave it alone!" Kat screamed then started to storm off. Shawn instinctively caught her by the arm.

"Katherine, don't run away from this!" He yelled as soon as she turned back to face him.

"Let go, please." Gone was the courage and conviction in her voice. It was replaced by a weak feeble attempt at a plea. As soon as she looked into his eyes he understood why. He instantly dropped her arm as if it was on fire.

"I'm sorry, Kat I-"

"Don't bother." She said and left Shawn standing there.

Right away Kat got into the rented mustang and headed back to the hotel. She couldn't stand another confrontation with anyone especially with Shane, whom she'd seen out of the corner of her eye during her fight with Shawn. As she pulled up to a red light she turned up her stereo and began digging through her purse looking for her cell phone. She finally found it and dialed Chris' number. While she waited for him to answer she listened intently to the words of the song flowing from her speakers.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Chris' voicemail picked up shortly after the chorus had ended.

'_Hey you've reached Chris! That's the good news, the bad news is I missed your call. Sorry for that, leave me a message and I'll call you back.'_

After the beep Kat did just that.

* * *

As soon as Chris finished his match he headed back to the locker room to see if Shawn had talked some sense into Kat. Seeing that Shawn wasn't in the locker room Chris decided to change first then go looking for him. As he was changing his cell phone dropped out of his jacket pocket. Noticing he had one new message he put the phone to his ear. As the pre recorded voice told him he had one new message Shawn walked into the room. Chris was about to ignore the message and speak to Shawn but he heard Kat's voice.

"Chris it's me. That was fucked up what you had Shawn do, on both your parts!" In the background he heard a song he thought he recognized but couldn't place it and a car horn. "All right bitch! I'm going! Jesus!" Chris assumed that last comment was directed at the driver of the other vehicle. "Anyway I'm on the way back to the hotel now. I took the mustang so I guess you'll have to get a ride back with-" Her voice was replaced with the sound of tires screeching and glass breaking. A few more seconds of loud undistinguishable sounds and a distance car alarm was followed by the line going dead. Chris' face went pale. Shawn noticed at once.

"What happened?"

"Kat, I think she's been in an accident."


	27. Love Is Sweet Misery

Author's Note: Yay! Internet is working again! At like fucking 6:30 in the morning, figures. Anyway I gotta go get ready so read and review lemme know what you think! Peace and love all around!

* * *

**_Love Is Sweet Misery_**

Kat opened her eyes and noticed she was in the hospital, _again_.

"God I fucking hate this place."

"You sure do spend a lot of time here." A voice said from across the room.

"What are you doing here?" She said angrily.

"I just came to visit you." He said innocently. "You should be happy I'm gracing you with my presence."

"Oh yes the great Shane McMahon decided to visit me, I'm flattered."

In one swift motion Shane was up and across the room at her side. "Don't think just because your in this hospital bed that I won't-"

"Fuck you! You won't do shit! You don't own me anymore! Get out! You're nothing but dirt! Nur-"

He covered her mouth with his hand to silence her. "Dirt? I may be dirt babe," He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "But you're the one who likes to roll around in it." He then removed his hand and placed his lips on hers. Kat tried to push him off but she felt her arms go limp, her whole body went limp in fact. As hard as she tried she couldn't fight him off. She closed her eyes tightly to keep from crying. When he released her mouth from his rough kiss she screamed. She tried moving again and to her relief was able to move her arms and legs again. She began kicking and anything else she could think of to get him off of her.

"KATHERINE!" She heard what sounded like Jeff's voice in the distance. Kat opened her eyes. Shane was gone, instead Jeff and Shawn stood at her beside trying to restrain her.

"Kat! It's ok! Stop-"

"WHERE IS HE!?" She screamed cutting Shawn off.

"Who?" Jeff asked gently as she had calmed down some in seeing the heir apparent not in the room.

"Shane! He was just in here!"

"No, Kat that was a dream."

"NO! He was here!"

"You want me to go make sure he hasn't been here?" Shawn asked Jeff.

"I know he was here! I'm not crazy! I don't need you to _make sure_."

"Kat. Katherine! Listen to me!" Jeff said trying to get her attention. "Shawn and I have been in here with you for over an hour. No one besides the two of us Chris and Trish have been in here. I promise you it was just a dream."

Kat didn't say anything she just threw herself in Shawn's arms and began crying and begging him to forgive her.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok."

"I'm going to go tell Chris and Trish she's awake." Jeff said then left the room.

On his way down the hall he saw Trish with her back to him just outside the door smoking a cigarette and talking on her cell phone. Jeff stepped outside to talk to her and caught the end of her sentence.

"…just leave Jeff for you? Of course." Her voice was laced with sarcasm but Jeff didn't notice her tone, he was too busy focusing on the hurtful words she'd just said. He left before she ever knew he was behind her. He found Chris a few minutes later talking to Kat's doctor.

"Hey man," He said interrupting. "She's awake."

* * *

Maria sat alone in her hotel room worried about Kat. Kennedy was back home for two weeks to see his family and that left Maria all alone to worry and freak out. A knock on the hotel door stopped her pacing. Thinking it was Jeff or Shawn to tell her about Kat's condition she rushed to the door and threw it open. Standing on the other side was Randy Orton.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"Oh, well, I'm fine." She said quickly.

"You're biting your lip." He said observantly.

"So?"

"You only do that when your nervous or worried."

"How do you…" She trailed off.

"So lets try again, how are you?"

"Randy, I don't know what to do! All these things keep happening. Kat's in and out of the hospital every week or so. I'm alone, I can't do this!" She said throwing herself into his arms. He comforted her the best way he could.

"You're not alone Maria, you have me."

Randy felt his heart stop when she pulled her head from his shoulder and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Randy." Her lips looked irresistible but somehow Randy fought the urge. The old Randy wouldn't have had a problem with taking advantage of her but this new Randy had up and grown a conscience and wouldn't hurt Maria. He cared for her too much. A shiver went down Randy's spine at that thought. It was the first time, in a long time, that he admitted, if only to himself, that he had feelings for another person.

"Maria-" He stopped abruptly when her lips brushed against his.

"Don't talk." She said pulling him into the hotel room. Randy didn't protest.

* * *

Jeff sat quietly next to Trish in Kat's hospital room. His mood was dark and it was evident to both of the women in the room.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Trish asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing." He said curtly.

Trish was about to say something about his tone but her cell phone interrupted her. It was Mike, _again_. She quickly hit ignore and placed the little device back in her purse. The name on the caller ID didn't go unnoticed by Jeff but he didn't say anything. Instead he got up and without a word to either Trish or Kat walked out of the room.

"I'm going to go see what's shoved up his ass. You gonna be ok by yourself for a minute."

"I'm fine, I don't need to be babysat."

With that Trish left to give Jeff a piece of her mind. She found him outside smoking.

"I thought you quit?" She said slowly approaching him.

"I thought you did." He said snidely.

"Alright, what the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't have one." He said simply with no emotion.

"Bullshit Jeff! You've been a class A jackass since I came back inside earlier and I wanna know why!" Jeff was quiet. "Well?" Still no response. "Jesus Christ! You're fucking impossible to talk to!" She said then started to walk away.

"Maybe you should talk to your _other _boyfriend then." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She'd heard him but made him repeat it anyway.

"I said maybe you should go talk to your other boyfriend then." He said louder and more clearly this time.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I heard you talking to Mike and I saw his number on your caller ID earlier. Let me save you the trouble of having to cheat on me, we're over!" He said then left her standing in the cold.


	28. I Know That You Are Wrong

Author's Note: Today has been horrible! Like I want to drink it into oblivion horrible so that's exactly what I am going to do! Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Hopefully your reviews will make me feel better. Love and peace!

* * *

**_I Know That You Are Wrong_**

Maria woke up next to Randy the next morning. The smile on her lips turned into a frown when the immediate guilt set it. She couldn't help but feel like this felt right though. Randy was still sleeping and to Maria he looked peaceful. A smile formed on his lips. Without opening his eyes he said "You just gonna keep staring at me?"

"I didn't realize you were awake."

"Obviously." He said opening his eyes. He saw the tension in her body and the regret in her eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Kat." It was a lie and he knew it. Yeah she was worried about her best friend but that's not where the regret in her eyes came from. "I'm going to call Chris and see what's up." She said getting up and wrapping the sheet around her body. As she found her cell phone and dialed Chris' number Randy went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hello?" A very stressed voice answered the phone.

"Chris?" Maria asked hesitantly.

"No, it's Shawn. Chris is talking to Kat's doctor, trying to get her realized this morning."

"You need me to come up there?"

"For Kat, no. For Trish, you might wanna at least call her."

"Why? What happened to her?"

"Her and Jeff had a big blow out last night."

"Where is she now?"

"Still here, they both are I think. Just not anywhere near each other."

"Alright I'll get dressed and be up there in a few minutes. Call me if anything happens between now and then."

"No problem."

They said their good byes and Maria walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Randy called from inside the shower.

"I gotta run up to the hospital. Are you going to be here when I get back?"

"Probably not. I'm supposed to meet John at the gym in a half and hour."

"Alright." She said then started to walk away. After a second she walked back. "Hey Randy!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to say anything to John about….us?" Instead of a reply she heard the shower water cut off and a minute later he opened the door.

"Do you want me too?" He asked wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Well, I umm, I don't know. Shit I don't even know what _this_ is…." She let her last statement hang in the air.

Randy finally filled the silence. "Well I don't know what you are on all of this but I want you to know that this wasn't just me trying to get in your pants. I truly care for you Maria."

* * *

"Why am I still sitting in this fucking room?!" Kat frustratingly asked herself thinking she was the only one in the room.

"Cause they love your cheerful personality and want to keep you forever?" Maria said playfully as she walked into the room.

"Hey Ria! Wanna spring me?"

"I think that's what Chris is working on right now."

"Well it's about time! Wait so what are you here for then?"

"What I can't come visit one of my best friends?"

"You can but I told you not to come! None of you need to waste your time, the doctor said it was nothing but a couple of scratches and bruises. Trust me I've had worse."

"Well how come everyone else gets to be here but me?" Maria whined playfully.

"I told them to leave but Chris, Shawn, and Jeff are men so my rules don't apply to them apparently and Trish is like super glued to Jeff's side."

"Not anymore…"

"Yeah I noticed what the fuck happened?"

"I don't know I was hoping you did."

"No but they were kind of awkward last night then Jeff walked out and Trish followed him but she never told me what happened."

"According to Shawn they had a huge fight."

"Who had a huge fight?" Trish asked as she walked into the room.

"Evidently you and Jeff." Kat said.

"Oh….that…."

"Yeah, _that_. What the hell happened?"

"Jeff's being a jackass! He thinks that I am or I will or something. Fuck I don't know what goes through his mind! Seriously he's like fucking crazy! He just assumed!"

Kat and Maria looked at each other then both asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"About Jeff being an ass!"

"We know that but you still haven't told us what he did." Maria informed Trish.

Trish paused playing the conversation back in here mind. "Oh."

"Yeah, so let's try this again. What are you ranting about?"

"Jeff thinks I'm cheating on him."

"With who?" Both diva's asked shocked.

"Mike."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kat exclaimed. "Men are idiots."

"Then I'll tell the doctor's you just wanna stay here then?" Chris asked coming into the room.

"Fuck that shit!"

* * *

Shane sat in his office going over paperwork. Everything was quiet and peaceful until Stephanie walked in. Shane got up and walked around the desk to give Steph a hug but was met by a famous Stephanie McMahon slap to the face. He began rubbing his cheek while she began her rant.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"What are you-"

"Shut up! I'm not finished!" She screamed. Stephanie then proceeded to confront Shane about everything that she'd been told. After a lot of screaming and crying on Steph's part Shane began to speak.

"Who told you all of that?"

"Is it true?" Stephanie asked, wide eyed at the fact that Shane hadn't flat out proclaimed his innocence.

"It's an extreme exaggeration of the truth! I mean yeah we had our fights but you know me Steph, I'm your _brother_. Do you really think I'd do some of the things you just accused me of."

"I'm starting to wonder." She said softly.

"How can you say that?"

"Why would they lie about something that serious!?"

"I don't know."

"Shane you're my brother and normally I would take your word of anyone's but I'm gonna need more than a simple 'I don't know' to convince me."

"So you're ready to believe that _whore_ over your own _brother_?" Shane said no longer able to contain the anger in his voice.

"That _whore_ is one of my best friends! And no actually _Kat_ didn't say anything to me."

"Then who did?" Shane demanded to know.

"Why? So they can mysteriously quit or get fired? You know when that shit happened with Christy I believed you no questions asked. I won't make that mistake again." Stephanie said then began to leave his office. Shane caught her by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to dad." She said calmly. Older brother or not he didn't scare her.

"Don't you dare go spreading lies to him!"

"I'm not, I'm going to tell him the truth." She said trying to leave again. Shane didn't let go of her arm.

"Let her go Shane." Paul practically growled from the now open doorway.


	29. Thoughts Free Flow

Author's Note: I tried to get this out last night and then again before I went to work today but my internet was very nice so we sat down and had a nice calm chat then consisted of "IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LET ME POST A CHAPTER TONIGHT I SWEAR!" See nice and calm! Anyway I'm kind of tired cause I just got off work but I'm going to go watch Pretty Woman anyway. Read and review, let me know what you think! Love to all! Peace!

* * *

**_Thoughts Free Flow_**

"Where was your lazy ass last night? I called you to see if you wanted to go to the club but you didn't answer." John said then shot the basketball towards the rim. He missed, but just barely.

"Ha! You can't hit that easy shot?" Randy said attempting to avoid the question.

"This coming from the guy who's losing!"

"By three points! And if you keep shooting like that I would be losing for very long." Randy said as he retrieved the ball.

"You didn't answer the question Orton."

"What question?" Randy asked running past John and taking a shot. He made his.

"_Avoiding _the question? So who is she?"

"I think I'm gonna hit the shower."

"You'd rather lose to me by one point then tell me her name? Wow if you don't want to tell me that bad then you're either ashamed or with someone you're not supposed to be with. So which is it?"

"Leave it alone man, it's no one."

"Bullshit! Come on man, if you can't tell your best friend who can you tell?" John begged.

"I honestly think that's the gayest thing I have ever heard you say."

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Nah, it's funnier to see you squirm."

"You're an ass man."

Randy just smiled got his stuff together and headed for his car without another word to John.

* * *

Kat looked out the window quietly as Chris drove back to the hotel. Besides being extremely vocal about her _need_ to get out of the hospital Kat had been rather quiet.

"You ok?" Chris asked hesitantly. After waiting a minute and still getting no response he asked again.

"Yeah, fine." She mumbled distractedly. Chris rolled his eyes but said nothing. He hated when she shut down like this.

"I can't help you if you won't talk to me." He said as he pulled the rented Dodge Charger into the parking place and cut off the car.

"I don't need help." She said getting out of the car but not looking at him as she spoke.

"Goddamn it Kat! You can't just pretend it didn't happen!" He yelled, running after her as she had headed for the hotel room as soon as she had stepped out of the car.

"I'm not! I know it happened but _I_, unlike _everyone else_, am moving on!"

"You can't just move on like that! You-"

"How do you know Chris!? Were you beaten by someone you loved?! Someone who claimed to love you?!"

"Well I-"

"No! You weren't! So if you'd please stop giving me advice about something you know nothing about it would be greatly appreciated!" Kat answered for him as they reached the hotel room. She saw the hurt in Chris' eyes and felt bad but she was sick of this. None of them knew what she was going through and by them constantly reminding her made it worse. She hated to think about Shane and in turn was starting to hate everyone for bring him up, _all the time_. "Are you going to open the door?" She asked quietly, breaking the silence. He fumbled to get the card key out of his pocket. "Chris I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, you're right. You can talk to me if you want to, I wont make you." He said dismissively as he walked into the room. As soon as Kat set foot in that room she headed directly to the bathroom. Not only did she need to wash the hospital off of her but now between thinking about Shane and yelling at Chris she needed to bawl her eyes out. When she came out of the bathroom Chris was lying in his bed watching a movie. She sat on the bed next to him and he turned to acknowledge her.

"Chris I really do want to talk to you." Kat finally admitted. "I'm just not ready."

"I know and I'm sorry for pushing you." He opened his arms and held her close to him. After a minute she laid down next to him with her head on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

Trish was on her way to Mike's hotel room. After everything that happened with Jeff over that little punk there was no way in hell that she wasn't going to go down there and _at least_ cuss him out. As soon as she reached the door she threw her fist into it violently. She had been thinking about Jeff and how he'd just assumed the whole way there. Mike opened the door and in that moment Trish decided to take all that anger out on him.

"Hey ba-" His unwanted greeting was cut off when her fist connected with his face.

"What the fuck?!" He growled as he clutched his jaw.

"Ok I am going to say this once, so listen the fuck up! I! LOVE! JEFF! You and I are not longer a couple because _you_ cheated on me! I do _not_ want you despite what your twisted little mind thinks! There is no _us _and there won't be ever again! Stop calling and texting me! As a matter a fact forget my number, hell forget my name!"

When Trish finished her rant she left Mike standing speechless on his doorway. Now she was headed to talk to Jeff. She was still angry and it was his turn to hear it. How dare he not trust her! When she reached his door she knocked, all be it loudly, to get his attention. He answered it a few seconds later.

"Trish." It wasn't a question or a greeting, it was just a fact.

"Jeff," She said just as curtly. "We need to talk."

"Trish I really don't think-"

"Yeah well right now I don't care what you think! I have something to say and you're going to listen."

Jeff nodded reluctantly.

"Ok first of all, I AM _NOT_ CHEATING ON YOU! Mike called me because _he_ was trying to get back together with me. I have _no_ interest in that what so ever! In fact of you don't believe me call him! I just came from his hotel room and trust and believe he got an ear full. I love you and it hurts me that you didn't trust me and just assumed that I'd cheat on you."

"I'm sorry babe but you've got to see it from my point of view-"

"I have been trying to see it from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass!"


	30. So What Do You Want From Me

Author's Note: Yay! So my internet is working long enough for me to post this! I didn't forget about Paul and Shane I just thought I'd make you wait a little longer though you probably won't be happy until next chapter I think. But Shane will get his...eventually, I promise. I got to go to work so read and review! Love all around! Peace!

* * *

**_So What Do You Want From Me?_**

Kat woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. This was the first time, in a long time, that she'd actually slept through the night. She looked up to Chris to see that he was still sleeping then to the clock which read 7:22am. She got out of bed, careful as to not wake Chris, and headed to the bathroom. After a long shower Kat stepped out and realized that in her hurry to get into the bathroom without waking Chris she'd forgotten to grab a change of clothes. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and slowly opened the bathroom door. As soon as she did she heard the TV on and knew Chris was awake.

"You know you shower a lo…. Wow." Chris said at the sight of her. Her shoulder length hair was soaked and dripping water down her back while the white towel she had loosely wrapped around her barely covered what she was desperately trying to cover. He noticed that she had walked over to her bag to grab clothes. "Or you could just wear that all day." He suggested playfully.

Kat smiled then walked over to him and lightheartedly punched him in the arm. "You're a perv-" She stopped when the towel slipped revealing her breasts to Chris.

"Hey you're the one flashing people." Chris said to retreating form. Kat slammed the bathroom door in response.

Chris tried to hide his excitement under the sheets. He wasn't sure what he and Kat were at the moment but regardless he was trying to take everything slow with her but he was only human and that was just cruel.

Kat emerged from the bathroom a minute later wearing tight black sweatpants and a white tank top. Well it covered more than the towel but it didn't look any less appealing it Chris' eyes.

"Still staring?" Kat taunted him. "I promise everything is secure, nothing will fall."

"Damn." Chris muttered.

* * *

Stephanie was going over match schedules when her cell phone rang, it was Paul.

"Hey."

"Hey, I'll be there in five. You want me to stop and grab you some lunch?"

"Uh yeah, get me a venti green tea."

"That's not food Steph."

"Fine get an espresso brownie too."

Stephanie couldn't see it but Paul was rolling his eyes. "Alright. You sure you don't want any _real _food?" He questioned.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Alright, see you in a few."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone and finished a few of the papers. After a few minutes of silent, productive work she was interrupted by Shane.

"Did you talk to Dad?" He asked as he walked into her office without knocking.

"No I haven't." She said without looking up. Maybe he would get the hint and leave, no such luck.

"Finally come to your senses?"

"No Shane, just haven't been able to reach him."

"Steph, don't you think-"

"Shane get out now."

"But Steph-"

"Why is it every time I come to see my wife lately you're here?"

"Paul this isn't your business."

"If it involves _my_ wife then it's _my _business. Besides, didn't she just tell you to leave?"

"You're making a mistake." Shane said to Stephanie, ignoring Paul. Stephanie said nothing in return.

"No Shane-O, you are. You better walk out now before I throw you out." Paul said calmly.

Shane left without another word to either of them.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Paul asked stepping into Stephanie's office and closing the door behind.

"Nothing." Stephanie said looking back down at the papers. She could never look her husband in the eyes when she lied. Paul noticed her averted eyes.

"Stephanie." He said deliberately using her full name which he only did to get her attention. "That's the second time I've had to chase him off. What aren't you telling me?"

"This stays between you and me ok?"

"Sure." He said sitting down. This sounded important.

"Shane is the reason Kat lost the baby." Steph said solemnly.

"She was pregnant?" Paul asked shocked.

"Shit, that's right, you didn't know." She muttered to herself.

"Wait what do you mean he was 'the reason' she lost the baby?"

"According to Chris he was beating her."

"Is she ok?"

"Not really. I mean physically she's getting better but emotionally I think she's still pretty trashed. I don't-" Stephanie's cell phone rang interrupting her conversation. Normally she would have just ignored the call but she saw the caller ID read 'Dad'.

* * *

The movie on the TV had been playing for over an hour now and Maria still had no idea what the hell was going on. When a commercial came on she called room service and order some food. As soon as she placed the phone back on the receiver it rang.

"Hello?" She asked uncertainly. She hated the fact that hotel room phones didn't have caller ID.

"Hey."

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

"Just calling to see if you wanted to go clubbing tonight. Me, John, Ashley, Dave, and Mickie are going."

"Well I'm kind of settled in for the night and I really want to see the end of this movie, mostly because I am hoping it will make sense then."

"What are you watching?"

"The Fifth Element."

Laughter erupted on Randy's end of the phone. "What?" Maria asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing." Randy said when his laughing finally died down. "You mind if I come over?"

Maria contemplated this for a minute. She knew what would happen if he came over. She felt horrible cheating on Ken but everything with Randy just felt so right.

"If you want."


	31. It Rips My Life Away, But It’s A Great

Author's Note: So my internet hates me :( Or maybe it just hates you guys cause whenever I go to post a chapter it's all "F you! I'm not going to work." But if I'm just reading or something it's completely fine... WTF?! So I've got to figure out how to make it love you guys or something... Please excuse any spelling or anything, I'd try to edit it but my internet might figure out I lied to it during that time and shut off and then I'd cry... Read and review while I tell my internet it's pretty. Love and peace!

* * *

**_It Rips My Life Away, But It's A Great Escape_**

Kat hadn't been to RAW in two weeks. She hated always being stuck in hotel rooms or worse yet, hospitals. She'd made herself a promise, it didn't matter if she'd been shot she was _not _going near another hospital for at least a month.

Chris was getting ready for his match so Kat decided to wander around and see some friends she hadn't seen in a while. Well she tried to anyway.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked as she put her hand on the door handle.

"Just going to walk around, see some people." She answered nonchalantly.

"You know Shane is here tonight."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"I don't want you to run into him."

"Chris I didn't spend all day begging you to let me come tonight just so I can be caged here instead of there."

"Katherine…."

"Chris!" Kat whined.

Chris thought for a minute then came to a compromise. "If you're with someone…" Before Chris could finish the sentence Kat had already pulled out her cell phone and begun texting Trish. "Promise me you'll be careful." Chris said when she'd finished.

"I promise." She said as she walked over and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"We need to talk later." He said seriously.

"I know." She said simply and smiled.

Trish walked in a few minutes later to see to pair looking deeply into one another's eyes. Trish cleared her throat and asked. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh no." Kat said being the first to look away.

Trish just smiled. It was about damn time!

* * *

Stephanie had just spent an hour in her father's office explaining the entire situation with Shane. She still felt like a snitch but brother or not there was no way she was going to help him cover this up. As she stepped out of the office she saw Shane waiting to go in. He gave her an nasty glare but said nothing.

"You brought this on yourself." Stephanie said as she past him. He still said nothing, just a simple snort to let her know he'd heard her. As she walked much further down the hall she ran into Kat and Trish.

"Hey!"

"Nice to know you're still alive." Kat said to Stephanie.

"Yeah busy with J.C. and work."

"You know they have this thing called maternity leave." Trish chided playfully.

"Yeah I know but after I got back from my maternity leave with Aurora I was so far behind I wanted to pull my hair out. This way I'm not working full time but I'm not getting nothing done either."

"Raising two babies is not 'nothing'." Trish pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

"Why don't you take the work home with you?" Kat suggested.

"Why are you two trying to get rid of me?"

"We're not. We're just making sure you don't over stress yourself. You can be a real bitch when you're stressed." Kat said teasingly.

"Hey! You know-"

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Stephanie McMahon." Maria said running up to her three best friends.

"Levesque." Steph added.

"Yes well that's too much to say."

"Where's your _better _half?" Steph asked.

"Visiting family."

Kat didn't pay to much attention to the conversation after that. Something else had caught her attention. Shane was coming down the hall in their direction and he did _not _look happy. Her face went pale and her knees weak. She was not ready to think about him yet, much less see him again. Why hadn't she listened to Chris and just stayed in the locker room?

Stephanie was the second to notice Shane's impending arrival. She looked to Kat and knew she'd already seen him. Maria and Trish had their backs to him and had no idea he was coming up behind them. Steph was about to suggest they just leave but Shane was there before she could get the first word out.

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

"What are you blaming Kat for now?" Steph said snidely.

"Nothing," He said innocently. "I was talking to you. I am required to take a mandatory 90 day _vacation_ because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"If he was anybody but your father you'd be fired and probably arrested. Consider yourself lucky, that's what should have happened." Maria said joining the argument.

"No one asked you bitch." Shane snapped.

"Maybe you should start that _vacation_ now." Kat said speaking to him for the first time in almost two weeks. She was deathly afraid of what he'd say but those were just words, he wouldn't do anything in front of everyone, would he?

"So it does speak, I thought after you went around telling everyone _our_ business you'd have nothing else to say." He said pushing between Trish and Maria to get closer to Kat. He was inches from her face, looking into her eyes and she'd never felt so terrified in her entire life but she didn't let it show.

* * *

Chris had finished his match, changed and Kat still hadn't come back so he decided to walk around the arena, with any luck he'd run into her. He'd been walking around for about five minutes when he saw the group of girls. He felt better until her saw who was standing in the middle of the group, Shane McMahon. He immediately picked up his pace and began running down what seemed like a never ending hallway. Before he could reach the group Shane was flat on his ass nursing what was probably a broken nose and Kat was nursing her right fist.

"You bitch!" Shane screamed as he lunged for her but Chris held him back then backed him out of the group of women.

"If you ever lay another finger on her, I'll kill you." Chris said as he let go of the heir apparent.

"Oh how nice, your boyfriend came to the rescue. What you can't fight your own battles babe?"

As soon as the words left Shane's lips Chris' fist connected with his face. Shane just sent them all a sadistic grin.

"Enjoy the time I'm gone cause when I get back I'll make sure every one of your lives is a living hell." He eyed Chris and Kat as he spoke.


	32. Outta My Cage And I've Been Doin' Just

Author's Note: OH MY GOD! SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! My internet died completely so now I have this loner computer amd in a week I get a brand new top of the line up to date laptop!Sooooooo Happy! As long as this computer doesn't die too my updates should be much more on time and stuff. Love to all and thanks in advance for being so nice and not trying to stab me with pitchforks.

**_

* * *

_****__**

Outta My Cage And I've Been Doin' Just Fine

Maria spent most of the next week with Randy. Kennedy was coming back that Sunday so she fit all the time with Randy in that she could. She'd decided that this thing with Randy was just a fling and the minute Kennedy came back it was over. She had yet to share this thought with Randy.

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked, noticing she was just staring off into space.

"Nothing important, just thinking." Maria lied. Randy didn't push the issue any further, he just turned his attention back to the movie. After the movie had ended however he unknowingly brought the subject up. Randy didn't pussy foot around it either.

"So, after Ken comes back where does that leave us?" He asked bluntly.

"Well Randy I like you." Maria began hesitantly. "But I am engaged to Ken." The words sounded wrong the moment they left her lips.

"Oh, I understand." Randy said trying to control the emotion in his voice. There was an awkward silence between the two before Randy spoke again. "I got to head to the gym. I'll call you later." He said gathering his stuff quickly and left before she had a chance to say anything else. He reached the gym about ten minutes later and saw John's rental in the parking lot. Upon entering the gym he saw John, headphones blaring, on the treadmill. Randy saw am empty water bottle on the floor next to his foot so he bent down picked it up and chucked it at John's head.

"What the- ahhhhh Romeo returns." John said turning the machine off and heading over to his best friend.

"Shut up asshole."

"Ohhh touchy, what happened?"

"John, just leave it alone."

John noticed his mood was playing or joking at all. "Seriously man what happened?" John asked, now concerned.

Randy was quiet for a moment. "I guess I kind of got dumped, which normally wouldn't matter but I _really_ liked this girl."

"Who was she?"

"Maria." He said simply.

"Kanellis? As in _ENGAGED_ to Ken Maria?"

"I don't need a lecture now man."

John bypassed his initial instinct to ignore Randy's plea and lecture him anyway, instead he sat down and listened to everything his best friend had to say.

* * *

Trish was asleep when she heard a loud knock on her hotel room door. She lifted her head off the pillow and looked at the clock. 1:18am on a Friday morning. She tried to ignore it and go back to bed but whoever knocked again. Trish got up angrily, threw on an over sized t-shirt and stormed over to the door. She then grabbed the door handle and jerked the door open violently. On the other side of the door Jeff stood impatiently waiting for her to open the door. When she finally did he didn't gave her a chance to speak he just planted his lips on hers. After the shock wore off Trish responded and pulled him closer to her.

"I'm sorry." He said in a breathy tone after they'd pulled apart.

"You know if you're trying to get back on my good side waking me up at one something in the morning probably isn't the best idea." Trish playfully scolded him.

"Again, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." He said and pulled her close to him.

"Are you trying to seduce me Jeff?"

"Yes." He winked. "Is it working?"

Trish just smiled and pulled him completely into the room then shut the door behind him.

* * *

Chris was standing outside their hotel room and could clearly hear Pink Floyd's Comfortably Numb through the door. When he stepped in he saw Kat with her eyes closed, slowly swaying to the music. He closed the door and walked up behind her.

"I didn't know there was a 1970's rock concert in our hotel room today." He said in her ear as he wrapped her arms around her. She jumped slightly at his touch but relaxed as soon as she realized it was him. She walked over to the stereo and cut the volume way down.

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't realize my girlfriend was hosting at 1970's rock concert in our hotel room."

Kat smiled uneasily. He'd called her his girlfriend and she was unsure how she felt about that. Chris noticed her shift in mood.

"Kat? Are you… Was that…"

"It's fine." She said after a moment. "I like it. It sounds...right."

"Good." He pulled her body flush with his. "I think so too."

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly at first then deepened the kiss when she responded. As he slowly began to unbutton her top he felt his back pocket vibrate. He tried to pull it out and hang it up before the actually rings started but he was too late, Aerosmith's Sweet Emotion began to fill the room.

Kat pulled herself away from him. "Shouldn't you answer that?"

At that moment Chris silently cursed the inventor of cell phones. Without that bothersome little device Kat wouldn't have had an excuse to stop. Not that Chris would push her but this teasing was torture.

"Hello?" He said irritably.

"Someone's in a bad mood." The voice said sarcastically.

"I wasn't until _you_ called." Chris' tone was half joking half serious.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Chris ignored his comment, no matter how dead on it was. "What do you want Jeff?"

"Trish is looking for Kat, her cell phone is off." He said simply. Chris threw the phone to Kat.

"Hello?" Kat asked confused. The line was quiet for a second as Jeff handed the phone to Trish.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"I just called to see if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Go where?"

"Just out to dinner. Jeff and I are going and I thought maybe you and Chris wanted to double."

"Sure, hold on a second." Kat said then pulled the phone away from her mouth. "Trish wants us to come to dinner with them tonight, you want to?"

"Sure."

"Alright, will go." Kat said now speaking to Trish again.

"Ok, just meet us at eight tonight in the lobby."

"Ok."

They said their good byes and Kat hung up with a smile on her face. Finally things were getting back to normal. Nice, quiet, normal, for now.


	33. It's Too Late Too Apologize

Author's Note: Time for a new chapter! I don't know why but I really kind of like this chapter! I have to work 2:00pm to close tomorrow so I should get a lot written then so look for a new chapter Thursdayish. Not completely sure about hat though, Thursday is going to be a bad day for me so I don't really know if i'll get anything done. Anyway, read and review let me know what you thought of this chapter. Lots of love to all espeically (totally know that's spelled wrong but I am lazy and would rather type of this long thing about how I am lazy rather then just fix the spelling, don't you just love me?) the faithful reviewers who make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Peace!

* * *

_**It's Too Late To Apologize**_

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque was a lot of things but superwoman was not one of those things. The babies, paperwork, and work drama were starting to take their toll. Paul walked into their home office and found Stephanie asleep at her desk. He gently shook her to wake her, she jumped.

"Hey, why don't you go upstairs and sleep?" He suggested softly.

"I've got to much work to do. I shouldn't have been sleeping then."

"You're working too hard, you need to slow down."

"No they just need to put more hours in a day." She said sarcastically.

"What do you think is more likely: You slowing down or the entire world changing to a 30 hour day?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I just have a few more things to finish."

"Why do you insist on being difficult?" He asked as he lifted her out of the chair.

"Paul! What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to bed." He said simply. Steph smiled flirtatiously at his seemingly innocent answer. Paul grinned.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. You need_ sleep_ right now." He chided her playfully.

"That doesn't sound like fun." She pouted.

"Neither does you falling asleep in the middle of sex."

"I've _never _fallen asleep."

"You've never been this tired."

"I'm not tired." She protested, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Right." He said as he laid her down on the bed. She started to get back up as soon as he headed for the door. "I'll handcuff you to the post if I have to."

* * *

Sunday morning Maria got up early. She was supposed to meet Kennedy at the airport at 11:00am, it was now 9:32am. She rushed to get ready and was out of the hotel by 10:30am. As she was driving to the airport she heard her cell phone ring. She didn't immediately recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Maria hunny? It's Sheryl, Ken's mother." She waited for Maria to recognize her.

"Oh hey Mrs. Anderson!"

"I've told you hun, call me Sheryl."

"Sorry, Sheryl."

"No problem dear. Has Ken gotten home yet?"

"No, I'm just about to pick him up from the airport now."

"Ok well when he gets in tell him he left one of his bags here when he left Wednesday night."

"Alright, not a problem." Maria said but as she said this she noticed there was a problem. Ken had left Wednesday? Then where was he from Thursday until Sunday?

"Alright hunny. Now next time you know I expect to see you here too."

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't make it this time. I just couldn't get off of work."

"No excuses." Sheryl scolded lightheartedly.

"Ok, I promise next time I will be there, no excuses."

"Good." Sheryl said as Maria heard a buzzer in the background. "Oh that's my cookies! I have to let you go. You have a good day dear."

"You too Sheryl."

They ended the call just as Maria reached the airport. Ken's plane was a little late but thankfully they were both in the car leaving the airport within an hour.

The car ride back to the hotel was quiet. Maria was back and forth trying to decide if asking Ken where he was was a good idea. Ken on the other hand had a secret of his own that he wasn't sure he wanted to keep. He decided to just bring it up and let the chips fall where they may.

"So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Just hung out with everyone. Nothing important really. What about you?"

"Same."

It was uncomfortably quiet again. Finally Maria couldn't stand it anymore.

"Where were you these last couple of days?"

"At my parents."

"No I talked to your mother earlier. She said you left Wednesday night."

"So what you're calling and checking up on me?" Ken asked angrily. She had a lot of nerve even bringing this up considering how she spent her two weeks.

"No she called me because you left one of your bags there. If you're going to cheat on me at least try and cover your tracks well." Maria wasn't really sure were that last part came from. She guessed it was true, if you were cheating on your partner you were more likely to think they are doing the same to you. Damn paranoia.

"Like you covered your tracks so well with Randy."

Maria's heart nearly stopped. She couldn't understand how he knew already. Her mind was racing when he spoke again.

"I take your silence to mean it's true?" He asked but didn't wait for a response. "You know when Shane called…"

His voice trailed off in her mind. Shane had told him? How was that… When did he… Then it clicked. The night Randy had come over instead of them going to the club, Shane had been down the hall, he'd seen Randy come in.

"…so that's when I decided if you could then so could I. I spent the last couple of days with Krista." Ken voice faded back in.

"Krista James? You cheated on me with your skanky whore ex?!" Maria said as she pulled into the hotel parking lot and slammed on the brakes. She wasn't sure what infuriated her more, the fact that he cheated on her or the fact that he'd done it with that bitch Krista.

"Oh and it's better that you were fucking _Randy Orton_ all night long?"

"At least I know I won't get AIDS or Chlamydia from Randy! I hope getting back at me was worth whatever diseases you caught!" She yelled as she grabbed her stuff and stormed away towards _her_ hotel room. Ken grabbed his stuff and headed towards the lobby. He reached his destination quickly and set his bags down.

"I need a room."

The woman rang him up quickly after noticing his mood. She handed him his card key and he turned to leave but not before asking. "What room is Randy Orton in?"

After a few seconds she responded. "618."

"Thanks."

Ken took his stuff to his hotel room then headed down the hall to Randy's room. He knocked on the door forcefully. Randy answered a minute later with a beer in his hand and a smile on his face. He smile quickly faded when he noticed Ken's expression.

"Hey man, what's up?" Randy asked innocently.

Kennedy ignored his dumb act. "What the fuck is wrong with you? She's my fiancée!"

Dave Batista, who was sitting inside the hotel room, heard the shout and came to the door just in time to see the fight break out. He quickly threw himself between the two to break up the fight.

"Sit down!" He yelled as he pushed Randy into a chair in the hotel room. He then pushed Ken out into the hall. "Calm down!" As he said this Randy appear back at the door way and headed for Kennedy. "Randy if you don't sit the fuck down I'm going to kick your teeth down your throat!" Randy stopped immediately, Dave was never one to make idle threats.


	34. Somebody for Someone

Author's Note: Sorry I know I said Thursday but yesterday just sucked too bad for me to do anything productive. Anyway new chapter time! I got to make this short and sweet cause I have to be up early in the morning to go shopping and change the title to my car. O yes by the way I no longer have my little blue car now I have a white jaguar. Read and review and let me know what you think of stuff! Lots of love all around! Peace!

**_

* * *

_****__**

Somebody for Someone

Monday night came and all the girls showed up hand in hand with their men, all except Maria.

Kat was sitting with Trish, Steph, Chris, Paul, and Jeff when she saw Maria enter the building, alone. She looked really out of it so Kat decided to check on her.

"I'll be back." She said as she slipped out of Chris' grasp. She saw Maria heading directly for the women's locker room but got there before she did.

"Hey Kat." Maria's attempt at acting normal was pitiful.

"What's wrong Ria?"

"God Kat, I fucked everything up." As she said this the tears began flowing from her eyes. Maria then leaned against the wall next to her. She didn't stand there long, as her tears over came her she slowly slid down the wall and tucked her head between her knees. Kat immediately dropped to her knees and tried to comfort her best friend.

"What happened?"

Down the hall Trish saw the interaction between Kat and Maria and knew something was wrong. She nudged Steph and pointed down the hall. Upon seeing their two best friends sitting on the floor Stephanie and Trish quickly left the group of men and ran over to the girls. Steph reached them slightly before Trish.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure." Kat said as Maria cried onto her shoulder.

"Come on, let's take her to my office." Stephanie suggested.

Five minutes later the girls were all crowded around Maria who was sitting in a chair in front of Steph's desk.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Kat asked.

"I-I-I-" Maria stuttered as she tried to choke back her sobs. She took a second and a deep breath and began again.

"I've fucked everything up with Ken and Randy."

"What do you mean you fucked it up? And what does Randy have to do with anything?" Stephanie asked.

"When Ken took his vacation I- I don't know what happened. It just kind of happened, it's not like I waited for him to leave so I could cheat on him, hell I never even really thought of Randy like that before but then it happened and now Ken knows and we had a huge fight. I feel really bad about it, honestly I do but it just felt more right with Randy. Jesus I'm a horrible person. I lied to Ken and Randy and to you guys. I'm so sorry." Maria's rant would have continued but her sobs over took her again. The girls looked around at each other trying to find a solution to their new very big problem.

* * *

Randy was putting on his boots when Paul walked in and sat down next to him.

"I talked to Dave earlier." Paul said simply. Randy sighed inwardly. He knew Dave had told Paul everything that Randy had had to explain to him last night. Randy hated to disappoint Paul or Dave. Since coming to the WWE Paul had been a mentor and a friend to Randy, as had Dave, and if Paul's reaction was going to be anything like Dave's then Randy had just rather shoot himself in the foot.

"He told you about the thing with Ria." It was a statement, not a question. Randy knew Paul knew.

"Yeah." It was quiet for a minute before Paul spoke again. "You know I always thought you and Maria would make acute couple but sleeping with another man's girl?-"

"I really care about her Paul. I think I might love her." Randy said cutting him off.

"She's not yours to love man." It was quiet again until Paul's cell phone rang, alerting him he had a new text message. He read it quickly then turned to Randy.

"I have to go." He said. Randy gave him a simple head nod to inform him that he'd heard him. Paul then left in search of his wife, the sender of the text message.

* * *

Kat left Stephanie's office just before the end of Raw. She wondered around for a few minutes looking for Chris before she felt someone grab her from behind. If he hadn't been holding onto her he was sure she would have jumped as high as the ceiling.

"CHRIS! You know I scare easy!" Kat scolded as she turned around to see Chris with a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Chris lied unconvincingly. Kat rolled her eyes. They headed back to the hotel shortly after that.

"Want to watch a movie?" Chris suggested after they gotten back to the hotel and settled down. Well _he'd_settled down, Kat however was full of energy and might as well have been jumping all around the room.

"Nah, sitting down for hours sounds boring."

"What are you on, crack? Sit down, you're making my head hurt."

"It's not my fault you're an old man with no energy!"

"Old man?" Chris questioned as he jumped up off the bed. "You're going to regret saying that when I catch you." He reached for her but she moved quickly towards the door.

"You'll never catch me!" She said then darted out the door.

Chris followed after her and the chase went through most of the hotel. It finally ended when Chris caught her just before she jumped into the hotel pool. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't wiggle away. Now with his back facing the pool Kat came up with a plan.

"Ok, I give up." She said and completely stopped struggling. Chris looked at her skeptically for a second then let her go.

"Sucker!" Kat smiled as she pushed him back into the pool. Her plan worked perfectly, until Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him. She hadn't counted on that.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you pulled me into the pool!" Kat said in mock outrage after she had resurfaced.

"You pushed _me_ in!"

"You fell for the trick, literally, therefore you deserved it."

"Your logic sucks."

"Only cause it doesn't serve you."

This promptly started a splash fight that only stopped when the hotel management asked them to return to their room.

Kat was lying in bed later that night thinking to herself. She was finally happy, happy with someone she truly, honestly, wholeheartedly loved. Someone that she was pretty sure felt the same way about her. Someone that she could spend the rest of her life with.


	35. I Haven’t Felt The Way, I Feel Today

Author's Note: Oh my god please don't kill me! (Runs around looking for something to hide behind) Damn it where is my boyfriend when I need him!? Anyway I finally said fuck everybody else I have shit to do and sat down and wrote this! Thank you long weekend and Motley Crue concert on TV! I'm going to start bringing Sweet Bitter Words to a close sometime soon so I'd really like your input on what you think should happen. If I haven't said it enough thank you guys so much for your support of my story, it really means a lot to me! And I am truly very very very sorry it took me so long to update! Read and review and let me know every thought that runs through your head! Enjoy...

_**

* * *

**_

I Haven't Felt The Way, I Feel Today, In So Long

Trish and Jeff were lying in silently in bed. It had been a long day for both of them and they were happy to be away from all the chaos and drama.

"I'm sorry." Jeff said, quietly breaking the silence. Trish felt herself immediately wake from the half-sleep state she was in.

"For what?" She asked after a second.

"Everything, especially how I acted about the whole Mike thing. I was thinking about it and I realized that we hadn't talked about it. We don't have to though, if you don't want to. I just wanted to apologize."

Trish was silent for a second. "Thank you." Jeff smiled and brought her body closer to his as he put his arms around her.

"I love you." He said simply as he placed a kiss gently on her lips.

"I love you too." Trish murmured then placed a kiss on his lips.

"We have to be up in a few hours." Jeff reminded Trish as she climbed on top of him.

"Then why sleep? I can think of a much better way to spend our time…." She grinned mischievously and Jeff returned her grin.

* * *

With Shane gone the next couple of months went by quietly with almost no drama. For this, everyone was immensely grateful. But as the three month mark approached Kat became more and more anxious. Everyone was on edge for the upcoming RAW, the boy wonder was making his triumphant return.

Kat sat quietly next to Chris on the king size bed in her home. RAW was to be in D.C. tonight, Richmond next Monday, and Norfolk the following Monday so Kat was happy to be spending time in her own home as opposed to a hotel room. Without words Chris knew Kat was worried and pulled her close to him. "Nothing will happen. I won't let it." He said after a minute.

Kat sighed. "You'll _try _to protect me, that I don't doubt, but Shane," Kat paused trying to think of the right thing to say, "is ruthless." Chris knew she was right.

"You sure you want to go tonight?"

"Yes. I refuse to spend my whole life running from him. I'll admit, I'm deathly afraid of what could happen tonight but I'm more afraid of becoming a recluse just to get away from him."

"Promise me you'll be with someone all night."

"I promise. If not you then Shawn."

Chris kissed the top of her head. Kat sighed again the rested her head on his chest.

"Kat I promise you'll be fine."

Without lifting her head or looking at him she said. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

The cold war between Maria and Kennedy had been going on for about two months now. The ex couple had tried for a few weeks to talk over they're issues but that had culminated in a fight where Kennedy had called Maria a whore and in turn she'd spit in his face and stormed out of the room. That was the last time they'd spoken to each other. Kennedy started seeing Candice a month later and Maria continued to see Randy. Now the only thing Maria had left to do was give Ken the ring back. She rummaged through her stuff and found it hidden in the bottom of her bag. She sat back on her bed and stared at it longingly for a moment. She decided today was as good a day as any and she'd been putting it off for too long. She was going to give the ring back, _today_.

* * *

Stephanie was sitting in her office catching up on paperwork from her maturity leave that Paul and her friends ended up forcing her to take. The catch-up this time wasn't as bad this time around which Steph attributed to the amount of work she'd done before her forced leave. A soft knock on the door interrupted her task. "Come in!" She yelled without looking up. When no words were spoken Stephanie looked up just in time to see a black lab puppy jump into her arms.

"Down! Ace! Bad!"

The little puppy would have complied had it not been for the fact that Stephanie was petting and kissing the dog fiercely. "You're so cute! Yes you are!"

"Cute, but bad."

"Since when do you have a dog Jeff?"

"Since today technically but he isn't mine. He's Trish's birthday present."

"That's so sweet!" Steph said as she released the dog and let him prance around her desk. Jeff and Stephanie spend the next few minutes talking about Trish's surprise party. Their casual conversation was interrupted when Stephanie's office door flew open and in strutted in the product of Vince McMahon's semen.

"The demon spawn returns." Steph said rolling her eyes then smiling a little when the puppy began barking and growling at the intruder.

Shane ignored the dog and pretended to be hurt by his little sister's comment. "Now is that anyway to talk to your older brother."

"I don't have an older brother." She snapped.

"Then how is it I am standing right here? Shut that thing up!" Shane said pointing to the dog.

"Why don't you just leave?" Jeff suggested sternly.

"Why don't you just stay out of this rainbow boy, this is a family matter."

"I'm more family to her then you ever were!"

"You wish you pathetic-"

"ENOUGH! Shane either tell me what the hell it is you want or get the fuck out!"

Shane sent a glare to both Jeff and his sister but soon the glare was replaced with a smirk. "I just wanted to let you know I'm back and I plan to make good on my promise." With that the boy wonder left.

"It's going to be a long night." Jeff said after a moment.

Stephanie sighed. "With him back every night is going to be long."


	36. It's Nothing, It's So Normal

Author's Note: I love you all and I am sooooooo sorry it took me so long to get anything done! Jesus between summer school and work and everything else I think I'm just gonna pass out and die in the middle of doing something. This probably isn't a good as it could be considering how long it took me to get it out but hopefully the end will justify it. I can't promise that updates will be regular and all but I have written further, now it's just a test to have time to actually type the chapters up. Since starting summer school for English(I know ironic right) I've had much more time to write just no time at home to get it up. I'm going to try to update my profile more often leaving notes there so everyone knows my progress and when the chapters will be coming. Ok I think you've listened to my rambling long enough, please enjoy the chapter and feedback would be greatly appreciated so I know how far my writing has fallen off.

* * *

_**It's Nothing, It's So Normal**_

Trish was sitting in her rented car waiting for Jeff when her phone rang. She quickly fumbled through her purse and found it just before it sent the caller to her voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Steph. Can you meet me in my office?"

"Actually I'm leaving, can this wait?"

"No, sorry. This will only take a minute I promise."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." She said then quickly snapped her phone shut. She ran promptly to Stephanie's office, after all it was her birthday and she wanted to spend the night alone with Jeff.

"Alright," Trish said opening the door. "this better-"

"SURPRISE!!"

Trish literally fell back, on what would have been her ass had Jeff not been there to catch her, in shock. After a few verbal threats to Stephanie, Jeff, and a few choice others she began enjoying herself. Of course towards the end of the party she made the formal announcement that should this ever happen again she would be the only one to live to tell about it.

"You should have seen your face." Jeff said on the drive back to the hotel.

"One more word and you'll be sleeping on the floor." Trish warned lightheartedly.

"But if I can't talk then I can't tell you about your last present…." Jeff let the sentence trail off and grinned.

"Ok you can talk, but only about that."

"Nope, I think you'll just have to wait until we get there."

"You are so mean!" Trish pouted in the passenger seat.

"But you love me anyway."

Trish just tried to hide a smile. They reached the hotel a few minutes later and Trish rushed to the hotel room. Jeff took his time and slowly made his way to the door after her.

"Figures you'd have the keys tonight." She muttered.

"Someone seems a little impatient." Jeff teased.

Trish used the last card she had. "Are you trying to _avoid_ getting laid tonight?"

Jeff gave a short laugh and unlocked the hotel door. In a flash the little black lab puppy jumped off the bed and made a b-line for the hotel door.

"What the- oh my god! He's soooooo cute!"

"He's yours."

"So cute, yes- wait what?!"

"Happy birthday!" Jeff said with a smile.

Trish looked at Jeff shocked then looked down at the puppy. His big brown eyes won her over and she didn't even ask Jeff how they were supposed to take care of him when they were on the road 300 days out of the year.

* * *

Maria walked nervously down the hall. She hadn't spoken more than three words to Ken in the past two months. It was hard for her to image not having someone she once loved, well still loved if she was being completely honest with herself, not in her life anymore. Though she had to admit that love had turned from romantic to platonic recently, much like their relationship and she only had herself to blame for that.

Her thoughts were racing so quickly that she didn't realize she'd reached his hotel room and knocked on the door until after she was standing, waiting for him to answer.

The door swung open swiftly and Maria was shocked to see Candace standing before her. Not that she hadn't known of their relationship but every time she planned this out in her head Ken had answered the door and Candace wasn't even a thought.

"Maria?" Candace asked almost in as much shock as the red haired diva.

"I-um-is Ken here?" Maria asked finally.

"He's in the gym."

After an awkward moment of silence Maria thanked Candace and left without another word.

* * *

"I'm going out with Michelle tonight." Phil Brooks said as he helped Ken finish his second set. Ken groaned in response to his comment. "What?"

"Nothing, just add another ten pounds I can bench way more than this."

"You're going to fuck up your arms."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. Just fucking do it."

Phil mumbled something about Ken needing to be laid but put the weight on anyway.

After another set Ken sat up from the press and grabbed a towel to wipe his face. Upon bringing it down he nearly had a heart attack. There standing in the doorway was Maria.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." She said meekly.

Ken motioned to Phil and the straight-edge wrestler left without another word. Maria followed Ken into the locker room.

"So what does the whore want now?" Ken asked as if Maria wasn't even in the room. He stopped and turned with a smirk on his face.

Maria felt the anger rise rapidly and boil over before she had a chance to control it. She marched over to him and slapped him with as much force as she could. She looked into his enraged eyes and raised her hand to hit him again but before she could he grabbed her arm and pinned it to the locker behind her. Without hesitation she raised her other hand and again he grabbed it and pinned it against the locker behind her.

Maria looked into Ken's eyes and saw his rage turn to lust. Then without another second to think his lips planted on hers. The kiss was not gentle or romantic but instead was violent and needy.

Hours seemingly passed before the two pulled apart. Ken released her from against the locker and she at once pulled something from her pocket. Before he could say anything she put the little black box in his hand.

"I thought you should have this back." She said then left him standing there shrouded in confusion.


	37. Confusion is Nothing New

OMG I got a day off from work and summer school and drama! I can't believe it!! Holy crap! Oh surprise everyone! Time to say welcome back to a character!! Anyway I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I thought you all would have forgotten about me and my story. They made my day cause yesterday actually kinda sucked. Keep the reviews coming, oh god I think I'm turning into a review whore (GASP!) Oh I almost forgot! Congratulations to a certain couple that is about to take a big step. Love ya Taylor.

* * *

**_Confusion is Nothing New_**

The following Monday Kat and Trish sat on the floor of Stephanie's office playing with little Ace. After a few minutes Trish finally spoke up.

"So have you seen Shane, you know, since he's been back?"

"No, and don't talk that shit up. Seeing him would ruin my plans for tonight."

"Ohhhh, what do you have planned?"

"Nothing that you need to know about."

Trish's smile then turned to a pout.

"Nope, not going to tell you. Now grab that fury thing and let's go, I want to see Chris before he goes out." Kat said getting up and walking to the door.

Trish reluctantly got up but let Ace run to Kat's feet. "Oh I guess he wants Auntie Kat to carry him."

Kat gave Trish a glare but picked up the puppy anyway. After heading out into the hall Kat turned the puppy so he was on his back like a baby and began rubbing his tummy, not paying attention at all to what or _who_ was ahead of her.

"Maybe you were right." Trish said solemnly.

"Of course I was. I always am, what was I right about this time?" Kat asked without taking her eyes off of the puppy.

"I shouldn't have talked that shit up." Trish let her thought hang in the air but Kat knew exactly what she meant. She lifted her eyes from the puppy and looked down the hall directly into Shane's eyes.

"Come on, let's go the other way." Trish said grabbing Kat by the arm. Kat planted her feet and refused to move. "Come on."

"No."

"No? Kat, he's going to come down here!"

"I know." She said calmly.

At that moment Kat noticed Shane had begun walking towards her, her and her alone. Shane didn't care that Trish was there, as far as he was concerned she didn't exist. He only wanted to get to Katherine, _his Katherine_.

* * *

The door flew open and Jeff and Chris' heads instantly turned to see what was happening. Ken stormed in and slammed the door behind him.

"Should we ask?" Chris whispered quietly to Jeff.

"You don't want to know?" Jeff asked him then turned to Ken. "What's up?"

"Fucking Maria and her bullshit!" Ken yelled as he threw the little black box across the room. Jeff walked over and picked it up. After realizing it was their engagement ring he looked to Ken and asked.

"Why are you angry? You're with Candace. And you knew she was going to give it back."

"And I was completely fine that until…"

"Until what?" Chris asked, interest peaked.

Ken explained the whole story, minus the part about him getting slapped. He couldn't let his male ego get bruised much like his left cheek would be tomorrow.

"So maybe you guys still have a chance," Jeff paused, "you know if you wanted too."

"It's not like you don't still love her." Chris added.

"But could I ever trust her again?" Ken asked with a sad expression.

"We can't answer that, only you can."

"Thank you oh wise fortune cookie." Ken replied bitterly.

* * *

Chris was walking to the gorilla position to meet Kat when he saw them. Shane was basically strutting away from him and towards his girlfriend and she wasn't moving. Chris couldn't see her face but assumed it was either out of fear or bullheadedness, probably the latter.

By the time his brain actually told his feet to move and he'd reached the group Trish was in-between the ex couple frantically trying to keep them apart. Quicker then Chris could react Shane grabbed Trish and threw her against the wall. In an instant reaction Chris grabbed Shane, spun him around and threw his fist forcefully into the boy wonder's jaw.

With Shane forgotten Chris stopped to Kat's side.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Kat responded quickly then dropped to Trish's side.

"Trish?" She asked helping the blonde diva up.

"I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me."

Shane began to stir and Chris kicked him swiftly in the ribs.

"Just returning the favor Shane-O."

After getting Trish to her feet Kat turned to Chris. "Come on, before someone shows up and we get in trouble."

"It would be worth it."

"No _he's_ not."

* * *

Chris was out for his match by the time Trish and Kat reached the women's locker room.

"Isn't this harassment or something? Can't you get him arrested?" Trish asked aloud, frustrated.

"We'd actually have to catch him and then prove it and honestly who's going to believe us over him."

"I would." A voice said from across the room.

Trish and Kat turned to see a face they'd see again, at least not in the WWE.

"Melina?"

"In the flesh."

"Are you back, like you know…" Trish asked, shocked.

"For good."

"That's great."

"I take it you and Shane aren't…" She trailed off.

"Shane and I aren't anything anymore."

"I would say sorry but I'm sure you aren't."

"Somehow I think I'll get over the tragedy."

It was quiet for a moment before any one spoke again.

"I'm sorry you…" Melina began.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."


	38. Swear Right Now Im Right Where I Belong

Author's Note: Ok so I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. Anyway this is going to be extremely short cause I have to go get ready for work. Tell me if you think the chapter is as good as I think it is. Love to all and thanks so much for your support in everything.

* * *

**_I Swear Right Now I'm Right Where I Belong_**

He wasn't going to fuck this up. So what, she saw him, that wouldn't ruin her plans. It was over and done with and actually if anything was going to happen that had to be the best outcome, Shane on the floor in pain.

When Kat heard the shower stop she thought her heart stopped with it. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she shouldn't do it. Maybe they weren't-

"Maybe I should stop over thinking this." She said aloud.

The bathroom door opened a few moments later and Chris emerged half dressed in just a pair of black sweat pants. Kat watched him intently, still trying to decide if she had enough nerve to continue with her original plans for the night.

"I know I'm hot but it's rude to stare Kitty." Chris said playfully as he walked up to Kat. As he was standing over her she decided it was now or never. She pressed her lips against his while wrapping her arms around him. He responded quickly and within seconds they were both on the bed. Chris began pulling at Kat's t-shirt but stopped himself.

"It's fine. I want this." Kat said answered his unasked question. Chris smiled and continued with her clothes until there was nothing left. Somewhere in the process Kat had pulled Chris' pants from him and now as they were both lying looking into each other eyes, seemingly paused for the moment, Kat realized this was the point of no return.

She could no longer hear the soft cover of 'Wild Horses' in the background, her mind racing with too many thoughts. In fact the only thing Kat could hear was the insatiable beating of her own heart.

She focused keenly on that sound as he entered her for the first time. He was gentle, completely unlike Shane who…

Kat stopped herself; she didn't want to think about him tonight. Tonight was about her and Chris.

The chorus kicked in and the high pitched voice of The Sundays lead singer could be heard over her heart beat again which had slowly if only a little.

As the pain faded and pleasure took over she began rocking her hips in time with him. A smile crept across her face as she realized for the first time she was enjoying true, loving pleasure.

Minutes later, still fully encompassed in her bliss, she felt the pace pick up and every thrust became faster and harder. She felt her muscles began to tense and before she could get another complete thought though her head she was moaning Chris' name in one last burst of pleasure.

* * *

"I need you to teach me how to fight." Kat said walking into the men's locker room. All but one of the wrestlers had left and Kat was thankful, no one else could know about this.

"What do you mean 'teach you to fight?'" The lone man asked confused.

"Defensive fighting. I need you to teach me how to defend myself against Shane."

"Why? What's done now?"

"Nothing, yet. I just…" Kat trailed off unsure of if she should tell him or not. "Ok, if I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone, no matter what it is?"

"Kat I can't-"

"Then I can't tell you."

"Alright, I promise."

"Ok, I need you to teach me because Trish, Melina, and I came up with a plan to get rid of Shane once and for all."

He thought about it for a moment, Shane gone for good sounded great but not if it put Kat in danger. The look of contemplation on his face sent Kat into a whirlwind, extremely fast paced explanation of her plan, down to the very last detail.

"You should tell Chris."

"NO!" Kat said instantaneously. He was taken aback by her emphatic response. Seeing his shocked face she began to explain. "He'd never let me do it. He'd say it was too dangerous."

"But it is dangerous." He pointed out.

"I know but image, if it works-"

"_IF_?! What _if_ it backfires and he really hurts you?"

"It won't that's why I need you to teach me."

He thought about it for a moment. "Alright on one condition."

"Name it."

"The night all this happens you tell me before hand so I can be there in case you need me."

"Deal."

And with that Shawn Michaels began teaching Kat Scott self defense and part one of Kat's plan had begun.

* * *

Three weeks, numerous looks and advances from Shane, and a few white lies to Chris later Kat felt ready; ready to get this whole thing over and done with.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Chris asked after he placed a gentle kiss on Kat's lips.

"It's two days Chris, I'll be fine." Kat said in a faux stern voice.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

Before Kat could answer the final boarding call for Chris' flight was announced over the loud speaker.

Kat smiled. "See you Wednesday."

She felt bad about just rushing Chris onto his plan but there was no way she could promise that knowing what she was going to do later that night.

Upon arriving at the arena the first thing that Kat did was seek out Melina and Trish.

"Where's Chris?" Melina asked.

"He's off for the week. I'm meeting him Wednesday at his mom's house."

"Is _he_ here yet?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier." Melina answered for Kat.

Kat looked at the clock. It was 9:30pm almost time to get this show on the road.

She quickly headed to Shawn's locker room. Poking her head in she saw Shawn talking to Paul.

"Shawn?" She said getting his attention. "Tonight." She said simply.

Kat left Shawn with a worried expression and an equal confused one on Paul's face. Then she went looking for Shane. It didn't take long to find him. She rounded the corner and there he was with the same sickening smirk that made her skin crawl.


	39. I'll Be Your Downfall

Author's Note: Ok so this is way after Monday but at least it didn't take me like two months. I have to work 1:30pm to close tomorrow and 12:00pm to 7:00pm Sunday so with 15 hours over the next two days I should have some time to write but I don't think the next chapter will be posted until later into next week. Anyway I had to get up at 7am this morning for Senior pictures and it's almost one now so I'm going to pass out. Hopefully all your wonderful reviews will put me in a great mood for my next to days of hell oh woops I meant work. Love to all and hope everyones having a wonderful summer.

* * *

**_I'll Be Your Downfall_**

He hadn't seen her yet. Kat had to time everything just right, if anything was off it could ruin the whole plan. Trish and Melina were just around the corner, out of sight. Shawn had quickly gotten rid of Paul and tried to follow Kat but Trish had stopped him.

"He can't see you. It will ruin everything."

Shawn began to protest but the thought of ruining Kat's well laid plan and enraging her had stopped him from doing so.

"Kat, you look…" Shane trailed off as he began licking his lips.

"Fuck you Shane." Her heart was racing. Maybe this wasn't such a good plan. Everything hindered on what Shane did. Though he was pretty predictable if one thing…

Before Kat could finish her thought she felt her body slam against the wall. Don't fight yet she began thinking over and over again.

"No one is here to save you this time." He whispered softly into her ear.

At the sound of the thud Trish slipped just her hand, with the recently bought camcorder, around the corner. Thankfully Shane didn't notice.

"_This_ is the plan?!" Shawn whispered loudly.

"Sort of." Melina whispered back.

"What do you…" Shawn trailed off when he heard Kat whimper. "We have to help her, now!"

"She's just playing it up, she's fine." Trish said trying to reassure him.

A split second later they heard a door shut then complete silence. Shawn at once rounded the corner before Trish or Melina could stop him.

"Where-" Shawn stopped when he saw the door just down the hall. "Was this part of the plan?!" He asked, infuriated. Trish nearly dropped the camera. No, this definitely was _not_ part of the plan.

Without another word Shawn ran down the hall towards the door. Of course after trying the handle he found it to be locked. After throwing his fist forcefully into the door a couple of times he got feed up just kicked the door down. Instead of finding Shane and Kat he found an empty room. Not wanting to waste time continued down the hall looking for them.

"Kat!" He began calling.

He reached the end of the hall in no time, along with Trish and Melina. The last door lead out into the parking lot.

* * *

Maria had just finished putting on her gear when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and there on the other side stood Ken. She was not as surprised as she thought she would be thinking that maybe, deep down, she knew it would be him standing there. He didn't look angry or sad just… confused.

"Can we talk?" He asked cautiously.

Maria said nothing but stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Neither spoke for a moment. Finally Ken raised his hand and gently stroked Maria cheek. Maria, now uncomfortable, moved away from this gesture.

"I'm sorry." Ken said at once.

"Don't." Maria began.

"No we should-"

"Why? What good will it do? Bring us emotions that neither of us need? We are acquaintances now. Not friends or lovers, just leave it at that. You have Candace and I have Randy. There is nothing left between us and I am truly sorry it is that way but we can't change the past. Just leave the past where it belongs, in the past."

Maria left without another word and though they both walked away seemingly with a hole in their hearts they both knew that it was for the best. Maybe one day in the distant future they could be friends again but for now they were far better off as only acquaintances.

* * *

She was on the ground, stripped of the black tank top she'd worn into the arena that night. The plan had gone horribly wrong. She was almost sure he'd broken her arm and that thought terrified her. Without her good arm she wouldn't be able to defend herself, would she?

He picked her up and threw her against the limo that was waiting for him, oh well it could hold another passenger.

"You know when I left you and Chris alone that night that was going to be the end of it but no you had to run your big mouth and screw me over."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please Shane…"

He was surprised at how quickly she broke so surprised in fact that he backed away and let her stand of her own free will.

"Get in the car." He commanded.

Just when it looked as if she'd given up completely Kat struck. She sunk her fist directly into his jaw then pounced on him. She scratched, clawed, and threw her weight into every hit. She had to seeing as she was only able to use her left fist which was of course considerably less strong then her right. Kat would have continued with this assault if Shawn had not pulled her off of him. For good measure, and because she was restrained and could do nothing else, she spit on him before Shawn could get her back into the arena to calm down. Once in the arena Shawn pulled Kat into his locker room that he shared with a very confused Paul. Before he left to go deal with Shane he said to Paul, "Call a trainer to look at her arm."

By the time Shawn got back out to the parking lot Shane was just picking himself up from the floor.

"This isn't over. If you think I'm just gonna take this you fucking crazy!" Before Shane got into the limo he walked up to Shawn and with an eerily calm tone in his voice said, "Tell the bitch she just signed her own death certificate with that little stunt."

Shawn said nothing, he just watched Shane get into the limo and drive away. A minute later he pulled out his cell phone which he'd placed on voice record. Amazing what cell phones can do, including recording conversations that no one else was supposed to hear.

When Shawn came back into the locker room the trainer had just begun looking over Kat.

"It's not broken just sprained badly." He said after a moment.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck! Don't touch it!" Kat yelled.

Afterwards Shawn let Trish and Melina take her back to her home to get some sleep. He barely even sat his stuff down when he dialed the police department number in his hotel room. Eye witness accounts, the bruises, video footage, and the voice record really should be enough he thought, shouldn't it?


	40. Some Peace of Mind That'll Stay

Author's Note: FINALLY! The last chapter! I am of course so sorry that it took me this long to finish it! And I won't keep you reading this long cause I'm sure you want me to shut up so you can finish reading it. I just want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! You thoughts and just knowing that you like the story means a lot to me! With that said please enjoy the last chapter and let me know what you think. I LOVE YOU ALL! Happy reading!

* * *

**_Some Peace of Mind That'll Stay_**

Shane McMahon didn't serve any jail time, though everyone believed he deserved it. Of course his money bought him out of time but the insinuating scandal cost him his job. When everyone found out what the boss' son had done Vince had no other choice but to fire him. This punishment didn't suit Chris but then again neither did what Kat did to get Shane to that point. Kat was expecting this though. She knew Chris wouldn't be pleased and had there been any way for her to keep Chris from finding out she would have been all over it because unfortunately the moment Chris found out about her little stunt Kat felt like she was a teenager again, headed for the principal's office.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Chris screamed.

Kat was most definitely the calmer of the two. "Chris I understand but-"

"No buts! Kat you can't just do shit like that! What if Shawn hadn't been there, then what?!"

"Chris he was that's all that matters."

"GODDAMN IT KATHERINE, THAT'S NOT THE POINT."

Kat resigned herself to sit there and let him continue his rant. After a few minutes Chris ran out of steam and just slowly sat on the edge of the bed next to Kat.

"I'm sorry," Kat began after a few moments of silence. "I should have at least told you of the plan, but Chris you had to know I had good intentions."

"The road to hell was paved with good intentions." Chris softly repeated her favorite quote.

Kat gave a short laugh. "I guess I walked into that didn't I?"

Chris grinned despite himself. "Yeah."

It was quiet again, not so much an awkward quiet just quiet enough so both Chris and Kat had time to catch up with their thoughts.

"Truce?" Kat asked almost inaudibly.

"As long as you promise never to pull anything like that again."

"I promise." Kat smiled then seal then pact with a kiss.

* * *

Within a week everything had pretty much gone back to normal or as normal as it could be. Chris and Kat were back to their happy but less than perfect relationship. But who wants to be perfect anyway? Trish and Jeff were doing just as well though trying to take care of little Ace on the road was a bit of a challenge just as Trish had predicted. Stephanie and Paul just laugh, puppies were one thing but just wait until Trish had a baby. But between laughs they both admitted Trish and Jeff would make excellent parents, one day, probably sooner than anyone was expecting. Maria and Kennedy were the only couple not back on track. Maria was seemingly happy with Randy and the same could be said for Kennedy and Candace but then again you should never say never right?

Kat was shaken from her thoughts by the upbeat song "Shake It" by Metro Station. A new ringtone to reflect her moods as of late, happy and hopeful. She rushed over hoping it was Chris calling to tell her when to pick him up. She hated that he'd had to leave again so soon after getting back from his vacation but apparently this trip was not only unavoidable but very important.

She looked at the caller ID before answering the phone. Nope, not Chris. In fact she didn't recognize the number at all so she let it ring and sent whomever to voicemail.

"Probably some telemarketer or someone annoying like that." She said and continued on across the room to retrieve the remote and a soda. Settling down with a good movie sounded excellent right about now. She hadn't had her hands on the remote for more than a few seconds before her cell phone began ringing again. She looked at the caller ID again and saw it was the same number. Again she ignored it. After finding some Cheetos she put Cold Mountain into the DVD player and got comfortable.

"Dear Mr. Inman, I began by counting the days, then the months. I don't count on anything anymore except the hope that you will return, and the silent fear that in the years since we saw each other, this war, this awful war, will have changed us both beyond all reckoning."

The DVD began and automatically Kat was completely engrossed, this was, after all one of her favorite movies. Unfortunately she was pulled out of the movie a few moments later when the house phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she realized that it was yet again the same damn number. Unluckily for whoever was on the other end Kat decided she'd had enough and was finally going to answer the phone.

"Look asshole! I don't give a fuck what you want-"

"KATHERINE!" The other line boomed abruptly, cutting her off.

"WHAT?"

"It's Shawn." The voice said more calmly this time.

"Shawn? What number are you calling from? Where the hell are you?"

"Greenwich….. with Chris."

"Oh oka…. Whoa wait a minute! Chris said he had to go back to Winnipeg! What the hell is he doing in Connecticut! What are you doing in Connecticut! What the hell is going on?! You better start explaining right fucking now!"

"I think that maybe I should be the one to explain that." Chris said taking the phone from Shawn.

"YOU! You lied to me!"

"But with good intentions!"

"The road to hell Chris, the road to hell."

"I know, I know just know that you won't have to worry about Shane anymore. I'll be home late tonight. I love you."

"Chris! What does that mean! Chris!" But it was too late Chris had already hung up.

* * *

Kat was waiting in the living room where Chris got home around 2am that night.

"You better start explaining right now!"

Chris calmly sat his stuff down and walked over to the couch. "The less you know the better. Just know that Shane is no longer a problem. Shawn and I took care of him."

"Took care of? As in…" Kat trailed off.

"No he's is still alive but just barely. He'll be spending the next couple of days in a hospital room with lots to think about."

Kat smiled, her immediate thought was that she no longer had to look over her shoulder. Her second thought was just how tired she actually was.

"Come on lets go to bed. We can talk more in the morning."

"Bed huh?" Chris smiled suggestively.

"Oh no you kept me up waiting worried all night. You aren't getting any tonight."

"I'm not?" Chris said picking Kat up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"CHRIS! Put me down! Please! Chris!"

"I'll put you down, as soon as we get to the bed."


End file.
